Lights! Camera! Action!: The Playboy & The Dropout
by Blade Redwind
Summary: HIATUS! Sasuke just couldn't seem to keep his hands of Naruto's women. Wonder why? Bad blood exists when he seduces someone Naruto plans to marry. A year passes and now they have to work together. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Lights! Camera! Action!**

**..The Playboy & The Dropout..**

_**Summary**_

...

Uchiha Agency is the center of the acting and advertising world. The CEO of the company dies and leaves his legacy to his son Itachi and another good portion to live on to his other son Sasuke. As it stood Sasuke worked for Uchiha Agency since he could walk, building his career. At the death of his father, Itachi seems to withdraw from him and picks at everything he does in his career.

Fed up with this Sasuke starts his own company with help from a group of shareholders. They choose someone to work along side him to make sure the company flourishes. Naruto Uzumaki. As time passes they became friends. There's just one problem...

Sasuke develops a bad habit of seducing every women he's ever shown and ounce of interest in to try and protect him; saying if they really cared about him they wouldn't have fallen for him so easily. When he falls for one who truly only wants him for his fame and money, Sasuke seduces her to expose her for what she really is...

...

**..Chapter One..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

He heard her gasp as she pulled at his shirt. Her lips were on his and he was laying in on good. Her hips arched into his and she moaned, pulling his Ralf Lauren midnight blue button up halfway over his shoulders and then finally all the way down to his hips. Her perfectly manicured nails dug into his back and wound around to unbuckle his sixty-five American dollar belt. Metal clinked against her nails and she was speaking softly.

"I'm not sure about this... what if he..."

"Shhh..." he breathed over his lips. "You're thinking too much." And then he was kissing her again and pulling down the straps of her chenille silk gown. Her breasts were fully exposed to his gaze. They weren't the best he'd seen money buy, but it didn't matter. He wasn't doing this for her and he sure as hell wasn't doing it for himself. He started nipping at her neck and pulling down the rest of her dress. She breathed in sharply as it fell completely off of her in one shinning pool of lavender.

He smirked as she pulled his pants off, the black dress slacks falling to the floor around his ankles. They were both left in nothing but their expensive underwear. He reached for her hair, pulling the elegant hair sticks from it and allowed it to fall in a shimmering wave down her back.

She bit her lower lip. "I like you, Sasuke, but... I don't want..."

He sighed and pulled her to him, immobilizing her arms. He hated waiting sometimes, especially on fake women. Especially on fake women who had their hand in his best friend's pocket. "Quit thinking about Uzumaki. He's not here right now. He won't find out." His words were a hushed, deep verbalization across her lips.

And the door opened, a stream of light illuminating their forms. Sasuke blinked at the sudden blast of it in his coal depths. Damn it was bright. Took him long enough. He smirked. "Hello,... dropout."

He knew how this would go. It was always the same. First, the girl would run crying to his arms, trying in some way to make up an excuse. He'd imagine she'd blame him first. Claimed he'd taken advantage of her. One of them had actually tried to say he was raping her. Like he needed to.

Then, Naruto would tell her to get out and never seen him again. Sasuke and he would have a nice long chat over a glass of brandy as to why this recent bitch wasn't worthy of him if he'd gotten in her pants so easily.

And finally, everything would got back to normal. And in a few more weeks he'd have a new trophy on his arm. And in another week or two Sasuke would prove just how loyal she really wasn't.

The only problem was... Naruto wasn't telling her to get out. Naruto wasn't asking him what had gone wrong. And Naruto wasn't joining him for a glass of very expensive English brandy. No, Naruto was shoving her out the door and slamming it. He was leaning back into the door and holding Sasuke's eyes with his cold blues. They seemed on fire as they stared at him. And then, he was stepping forward; stalking was more like it. Sasuke was frozen in place. What was going on here?

And then he heard it. He heart it before her felt it. The crack of a fist hitting a jaw. Sasuke stumbled back and held his jaw with his hand. He stared into the blazing cold blues of a man he called hs equal. "What the hell was that for?"

"You have the nerve to ask me that?" He yelled at him. He pointed over to the closed door. "I loved her, you ass! You knew I was going to ask her to marry me and you pulled this shit anyway! Just like you always do! And you asking me what it was _for_?"

Still rubbing his jaw he tried to move it and winced. He reached for his decanter full of brandy and poured some into a snifter. He reached for the glass and took a sip. He winced. Damn, that hurt. He turned back to him. "You think she actually cared about you?" A pause. He did apparently. Sasuke sighed. "They never do. If they don't want your money it's your fame for being connected to me. The fact that she was in here moments ago just proves it."

Naruto laughed bitterly and ran his hand through short blond strands. He didn't look at him. "You always say that. Always. And usually I brush it off as really being the girl. But this time? You went too far Sasuke. I loved her. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her." He turned then moving towards the door.

"Where are you going?" There was fear in Sasuke's voice, urgency.

As Naruto paused at the door knob he looked back. "I'm leaving, Sasuke. I'm done playing your games. I'm through with you ruining every half decent relationship I've ever had because of some... stupid noble idea that you're saving me. Just because you don't want to be happy doesn't mean I can't." He opened the door and paused as he heard the next words.

"You leave me now, Uzumaki and don't expect me to take you back. Expect to find your desk cleaned out and box at the front lobby tomorrow."

Naruto didn't say another word; he just slammed the door behind him, leaving a very angry, very lonely and very depressed and ready to drink playboy. That is, if the snifter shattering against the door was any clue.

ooo

_One year later..._

A flashy blonde in a tight red business suit is holding a microphone and smiling madly in front of a hotel as she speaks. "Ladies and gentleman, right now were waiting to get a glimpse of playboy model, actor, photographer and part time director Sasuke Uchiha. He's finally come back from Europe after possibly scoring a big deal with big time businessman Shikamaru Nara; a new up and coming player in the showbiz world. But, until he comes out of the hotel, let's give you a brief run down of this mysterious self made millionaire."

The camera panned out and went black. Suddenly images start flashing on screen of the young boy named Sasuke now turned adult Hollywood tycoon. Some were of him and his brother and others his father and him. Some of them had all three. A man's voice started to narrate. "Sasuke Uchiha. He was born into a world of flashing cameras, glittering lights and red carpets. At the age of five he started his modeling and acting career, setting the example for all others after him. At age eight he started in his first ever blockbuster hit movie. At age ten he became the youngest photographer to ever receive the Pulitzer Prize. Currently he is one of the biggest contenders in the modeling world, holding some of the most expensive men and women under contract. His actors number in the hundreds and at least three of them win Oscars everytime. Sasuke Uchiha, how will you surprise us next?"

And then the screen went blank.

ooo

Sasuke pushed the door open to the board room he'd just been in. As soon as he was out he schooled his features and ran a hand through his perfectly shaped black strands. He fixed his tie and then continued to walk on down the hall, his pretty little assistant trailing after him.

"Mr. Uchiha." Sakura called. "Mr. Uchiha." She frowned, growing angry that he was ignoring her. "Sir!" And then she was next to him, papers in her hands.

"What is it?" He stopped as the reached the elevators and hit a button. He was tall, well formed and fit beneath the guise of a well fitting black Armani. He worked out in a gym every morning. His breakfast was strict and his lunch and dinners ever stricter. He hated waiting on people. He hated making people wait for him. He was a playboy. And after going through assistant after assistant he'd finally found one who didn't want to get in his pants. One who didn't secretly want his kids. And if she did want him, she was good at putting him off.

He stuck his hands in his pockets, perfectly manicured nails digging into his palms as he kept his facade game face on. He finally turned to her only slightly as she spoke.

"Do you want me to contact your brother?"

The corner of his pale lips curled slightly. It wasn't a scowl, but it was close enough. His features were angular, sharp and almost aristocratic. From his plucked eyebrows all the way to his lovely lashes that were almost too long for his masculine face. His eyes were something anyone could drown in; depths of dusty coal.

"Very well." He entered the elevator and she followed after him. He pushed a button for the bottom floor. His free hand went back into his pocket.

"What do you want me to say?" Her green eyes were intent. She knew he didn't want to deal with this. But, the offer was too good to pass up. It would put them on the map bigger than ever before.

He stepped off the elevator into the crowded masses all trying to take pictures of him or get autographs. He headed towards the door and ignored them as security kept their grubby hands off of him. When the reached the red Lotus, he paused at the open door and looked at her. "Tell him to send whoever Nara wants to work with me on this over tonight. I want it out of the way." And then he was getting in and slamming the door shut. After a moment the car rode away down the city street.

He kept his gaze on the road as the engine purred in 2-Eleven model. His one good hand kept hold of the steering wheel as his free hand reached for a smoke. It was his only bad habit. Other than that he was a fit has a pure bred horse. He didn't mind though; everyone had flaws. Even him.

The night was dark and he knew his brother was in town. That bastard. He was probably the one to start this whole thing. He flipped his phone open while still holding his smoke and dialed a number. After a few rings a man's voice picked up.

"Yes, sir?"

"Marcus, I'll be home shortly. If anyone makes it there before me see to it they are made as comfortable as possible."

There was a pause. "Are we expecting company sir?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm not sure who. Just make sure they get whatever they need."

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

"Nope. Good day, Marcus." And then he hung up the phone and threw it in the passenger seat.

That idiot Nara. He was doing this on purpose. At least that's the way Sasuke saw it. He knew logically it wasn't true. The man was just making a good deal and he didn't care who he had to go through. He was offering Sasuke the sweet deal of putting his actors on the table for a good movie. A great script. He would provide the funds. And he expected him to oversee the project with another representative of his brother's company who would also be proving actors for this huge deal. It was a big movie. And everyone expected it be a major blockbuster when it came out. He didn't need to money by any means, but, it would put him high up on the totem pole.

He just hated that he had to work with his brother's company to do it. They'd never really gotten along since the old man's death. Itachi just got quieter and he got angier when his brother wanted less and less to do with him. He became more petty about his every action and choice in his career. Had he just been pissed about their father's death? He still shouldn't of taken it out on him. Damn asshole.

And whoever Nara had chosen to work with him he would be stuck with for months. Months of advertising. Months of parties. Months of overseeing the movie's progression together and making sure the director had his shit in order. They were essentially going to be overpaid babysitters. And heaven help him if he ended up with a woman. He'd get rid of her quick.

He picked up speed on the highway and headed south, sliding in and out of traffic. He silently hoped Sakura had managed to get a hold of her brother to get whoever it was over there. He hated to say it, but she was the one woman he could put up with on a regular basis. She didn't hassle him. She didn't bother him when he was busy. And if she did and he gave her hell she gave it right back in her own way. She took care of things that normally a bloody maid would. He wasn't sure why he gave her more access to his personal life than he had any other woman.

She was quick witted, smart, polite and always ready to rip him off his perch at a moments notice. She took care of his bills, clients, forgotten tabs and even made excuses for him on more than one occasion when he was in a tight position. And sometimes, when he did bring someone home, she made sure to get rid of them in the morning. Since hiring her he hadn't had to face another half naked woman in his bed trying to put up residence in his bottom dresser drawer.

And he didn't even have to marry her to get all those things. He supposed he paid her well enough that she just did it and didn't care. Did she actually have a life outside of his? He pondered this moment, actually feeling sensitive for a moment. He'd have to get her something then. And he might actually have to pick it out himself just to show her that he... appreciated.. yes that was the word. Appreciated her work.

He pulled off the highway and took another road to only turn onto a dirt ridden path. The car wobbled along until he made it to the gate. He leaned out and spoke his code. Registering the voice the gate's opened and he drove on forward towards the large home. He pulled around back and parked in the garage.

Marcus was already there when he got out and threw him the keys. "Are they here?" He kept walking, unbuttoning his coat.

"Yes, sir. The gentleman is waiting in your living room."

He nodded and headed towards the stairs leading up. "Did you get him anything to drink? Eat? Smoke?"

"He requested a bottle of your best English brandy and a lighter."

He paused then. "What was the lighter for?"

"His cigarette, sir. They were black. I think he called them cloves? Are you alright, sir?"

Sasuke felt something coiling in his gut and pushed it down. "Yes, fine. See to it that another glass--"

"Already taken care of sir. Two glasses went up to the bottle."

"Thank you, Marcus. I'll call you if I need you." And then he was moving up the stairs again and down the hall. His home was a perfect reflection of his personality. There were many clean lines and modern pieces. Some of it was leather. But everything had a clear shape. No antiques in sight. All the floors were either wooden, slate or marble.

As he made his way to the end of the hall and rounded the corner he supposed he expected to see another suit. Maybe a kid. Hell he might even have gotten stuck with a old stuffy business man who didn't think he could handle his job. What he didn't expect and had silently pushed down earlier was the blond looking out the large bay window which overlooked his large backyard.

He was taller than he remembered him. His hair was just a bit longer and brushed against his shoulders. His back was to him so he hadn't noticed his presence yet. His jacket was carefully laid out over a chair. The shirt he wore fit him like it was made for him and him only. He wore no undershirt or tank top beneath, so you could easily make out the taunt muscles in his back.

He seemed so comfortable with himself. So at ease. His legs were slightly spread, dress shoes placed firmly on the wood floor beneath him. One hand was in his pocket and the other was holding a glass of brandy as he stood next to the small stand holding the decanter and snifters.

This was going to be hard. He could see it already. The last time the spoke he'd told him to not come back. Was this some kind of cruel punishment? Even looking at him now brought back feelings he didn't like. The same ones that made him sleep with every woman he came across.

A couple of months after he'd left he'd actually sat down and thought about it. He'd wandered through his thoughts and tried to figure out just why he did what he did to Naruto. Time and time again it always came back to no one every being good enough for him. That all those woman were just like the ones he played with. You didn't get serious with them. You messed around but you certainly didn't give them a ring or keep them long enough to be exclusive.

And somehow that answer hadn't seemed entirely true. It took him some time but he finally accepted the fact that he wanted Naruto the same way all those other women did. Well, not for the money or the fame.. He wanted to be with him. He wasn't sure if it was just sex or if he cared something more for him. He supposed there could have been more.

It hadn't been easy for him. He still liked women. So, obviously he wasn't gay. He just liked both it seemed. Well, maybe not. He wasn't exactly attracted to every guy that happened to meander by. But, he was starting to notice it more and more that he had an attraction for the same sex. He still had an attraction for Naruto.

He took a few steps forward, slowly and quietly until he was right behind him. He reached up, as if daring himself to press his fingers into the base of his back and touch what lay there. After a quick moment he pulled his hand back and opened and closed his fingers a few times before stuffing it back into his pocket. And then he stepped around him, taking the decanter and a snifter. He poured himself some and took a sip as he moved to stand next to him and look out the window.

Naruto was the first to speak. "I almost choked on my drink when your butler told me 'Mr. Uchiha' would be home shortly."

Sasuke glanced over at him out of the corner of his eye. He didn't respond to his question, but answered with something else. "I wasn't aware you were working for my brother now."

He seemed to shrug. "I needed a job. You saw to that." He swirled his drink and took another sip.

Sasuke almost, ALMOST visibly winced. He was still mad at him? After a year? Did he hold grudges with people that long? "You left me, if I recall correctly."

Naruto looked ready to yell. And Sasuke was waiting for it. Naruto had never been good at controlling his emotions. Sasuke had always been the one to keep things in check. He'd always been there when his friend lost his cool and went over the edge. He'd always picked up the pieces for him...

But then, he seemed to just let it go. Just like that. "I'm not going to sacrifice my ethics for your games. I wouldn't then and I won't now, Sasuke."

Sasuke slammed his drink down on the tray and looked over at him. "She didn't love you! She never did. She just wanted your money. Probably more so than any of the other ones. Can't you see that?" He wasn't yelling, but his voice was raised.

Naruto's jaw clenched and he met his gaze. Electricity seemed to spark between them. "So, sleeping with her was the answer? Really?"

Sasuke threw up his hands. "You wouldn't have believed me otherwise." He got another look and grunt. Naruto turned away from him. "I could have talked to you till I was blue in the face and it wouldn't have done any good."

He turned around to face him, taking another sip of his drink. "You didn't even try! You just... slept with them! And then plied me with brandy and explained it away." He sighed. "And it's not like you weren't right about a lot of them." He stared at him again. "But some of those girls I dated about three days. Three days! And you got in their pants. You can't possibly connect with someone in three days, Sasuke."

This made Sasuke pause. "No, I always waited at least a week... What? Don't look at me like that. I did!" Naruto narrowed his gaze on him. "Ok, FINE, one of them I waited three days. But she was terrible...Naruto!" He was walking away. "Where are you going this time?"

He turned around as he got to the entrance of the living room. "I'm not working with you on this. I just can't. There's too much bad blood. I'm sorry." And then he was walking away again.

Sasuke ran after him then and somehow managed to get in front of him and block his path in the hallway to the garage. "Stop, alright?"

"Why should I? You haven't changed. I see that. You're not even sorry." He tried to move past but Sasuke stopped him again.

"Ok, fine, I was an ass." Another look. "Alright, a big ass. But, you have to agree those girls just wanted your money and what fame came with it."

"If this is your attempt at apologizing you failing. Badly." His arms crossed over his chest.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'll make a deal with you. If you work with me on this project I promise I won't mess with any of the women you date."

He just stared at him, as if considering.

Sasuke gaped at him. A rare expression. "Oh come on! You know when I make a promise I stand by it, drop out. I never once broke a vow in my life."

Another long moment passed but then his face went soft and he looked like he finally gave in. "Ok, fine. BUT."

"Yes?"

"But, if you so much as kiss anyone I'm remotely interested in were done. The deal is off and you loose the contract with Nara. Got it?"

"Got it."


	2. Chapter 2

**..Chapter Two..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Cameras flashed and the flow of screams never seemed to stop behind the ropes and body guards keeping people at bay. And one man had still never really gotten use to it. One ebony slacked leg slid out of the metallic orange BMW M1 Hommage before the rest of his lithe, tall and muscular form came completely into view.

Naruto Uzumaki. He was twenty-three years old and somehow still grinned like a child when he saw all those people reaching for him. He shut the door softly behind him and handed the keys to a valley. "Take good care of her. She hates it when you forget to be nice." He winked at the unsure valley and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he headed towards the revolving glass door.

His hair was a bright shade of dull yellow. I know that sounds like a contradiction, but it's true. The only way to really understand Naruto's mess of hairstyle is to really look at him and then at the mess on his head. Flints of gold coursed through it making it bright under the faint lighting. And yet the rest of it seemed like nothing more than a dull blond.

He was tall and always dressed well. Not perfectly. But well. Everything about his suit was dark with rich ebony; even the dress shirt. The only thing which stood out of place was the bright orange tie. It was tucked into his jacket and stood out as much as the man's hair.

He quirked a half smiled as he walked past the people and into the large hotel/gambling casino/restaurant. You could see just a bare hint of stubble from where he'd neglected to shave that afternoon. It was a character flaw, but one that made him the man he was. It showed he was just a little rough around the edges. His smile told you he wasn't afraid to have a good time. And his overall look made him seem approachable despite his big title and Hollywood fame. No child could resist Naruto Uzumaki.

So, it was no surprise when he felt a tug at his leg and looked down to see a little boy of eight with a sharpie and a photo.

"S'cuse me, Mr. Uzumaki. Can I have your autograph?" He was a small little boy. Bright green eyes and hair a rich shade of midnight.

"Lucas!" A voice called. "Lucas! Don't bother Mr. Uzumaki. He's very busy." The woman with bright green eyes and soft pink hair looked at Naruto with a soft smile and she reached for her child. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Uzumaki. He got away from me."

"Not at all," he flashed a grin from his now kneeling position. He looked at the little boy. "And your name is?"

He seemed only slightly star struck. "Lucas Haruno, sir."

Naruto grinned and took the photo and sharpie. "A fine name for a fine young man. Who should I make it out to?"

"My Mama, of course!" He pointed up at the woman with pink hair. She smiled slightly.

"Just make it out to him. He's trying to be kind because he knows I enjoy your movies as well. But, I know he's a much bigger fan of you than I, Mr.--"

"Call me Naruto, please. I hate titles." And then he was signing the young boy's name and handing it back to him. He gave the child a soft pat on the head and stood up to look at her. She was striking. Really striking. Her short strands were tied back in ponytail; as pink as soft cotton candy. Her eyes... they almost seemed the color of rich sea foam green. She was only slightly shorter than himself. He had to glance down. Hm, no heels. She had to be a working woman then. No good, really good, woman of healthy money would be even caught dead in flats, no matter how cute, on a night like this. He took in her face again. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name. You have me, it seems, since you know mine."

She smiled at his easy going manner. "I'm--"

"Sakura Haruno. My assistant."

Naruto was broken from the moment and glanced over as Sasuke came striding towards them.

As he reached them he looked down at the woman and her son. Sakura seemed to arch her brows. "Yes, sir?"

He pulled something from under his arm. An envelope. He handed it to her.

She took it and blinked a few times. "Is this something I need to look over? Is it needed tonight?" She appeared confused.

He shook his head. "No. I want you to take the weekend off. There are a series of tickets on there for you and your son to a very expensive hotel. All amenities are paid for. Anything extra you may add to my tab."

She almost lost her footing a moment as she stared at him. He'd done something nice for her? She blinked. "Sir... did I do something wrong? I'm not being... fired am I?" Her face seemed to change to something more determined.

He actually smiled, but only slightly. "No, Haruno. I'm not firing you. I can't afford to fire you. If I fired you the bills would pile up. The women would never leave my house. I'd end up owning the government thousands if not millions in taxes because I misplaced a form. And somehow I'm sure I'd loose a shoe and kill someone in my insanity over not finding it." He really knew how to compliment a woman when he wanted to, but, his words had been earnest this time. "And where would I be then, hm? No, firing you is out of the question."

She blinked, furrowed her brow and then pursed her lips. But, like always, she seemed unaffected by his sweet words. "Then why?"

He sighed. "You know I hate repeating myself."

"Yes, I know sir, but--"

"I'm making an attempted at being nice. I do do that on occasion." He heard a cough next to him from Naruto but ignored it. "This is my way of saying thank you for your hard work. So, take the weekend off with your son and put anything you want on my tab."

She still seemed confused about the idea. "But, sir... how will you survive the weekend... without me?" She heard laughing and looked over at the blond.

"I'll be more than happy to look after him for you, Ms. Haruno. I did it for a long time before you." He grinned at the determined woman.

She seemed to ponder this. "I don't know..." He finger touched her lips.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm not that incompetent of taking care of myself. Would you go?"

She pointedly looked at him.

"I'll be fine."

She then turned her gaze to Naruto. "He has a very clear menu. Make sure they don't put any peanuts in his food. He--"

"Has an allergy. I know."

She nodded. "Good. He often forgets about files clients give him. Make sure he fills them out before bed. If a woman is with him, make sure he does them in the morning. And make sure she's gone before he comes back to the room. When he tries to remove them you will end up cleaning broken glass. Don't--"

He placed a finger over her lips and smiled. "I know." And then he removed his finger. "Believe it or not he and were very good friends in another life before you. So, go enjoy your time off."

Sasuke felt a nerve twitching above his eye.

She sighed. "Alright. But if I come back and find him a mess I blame you."

He saluted. "Yes, Ma'am."

She waved, smiled, took Lucas' hand and walked away into the crowd.

Naruto turned to Sasuke with a smile. "So, are you ready?"

He nodded. Apparently he'd just have to avoid women for the weekend. Not a hard thing to do. He'd already been prepared for it the moment he bought those tickets for her. As they walked along the glossed marble floors towards another area of the hotel he looked at Naruto from his side vision. He'd definitely gotten taller. He finally reached his own height toe to toe. He looked older and stronger. He no longer seemed to be the mess of emotions he once was. He no longer seemed to wear his heart so clearly on his sleeve. Somehow this bothered Sasuke. And yet, he was still the same man in so many ways.

"How long have you had her on staff?" He stopped and waited at the doors leading into the restaurant. They would be seated shortly.

He shrugged. "A couple of weeks after you left."

Naruto blinked and looked over at him. "You've had her on for a while. That's not like you." He narrowed his eyes. "Oh, god... don't tell me the kid..."

Sasuke arched a brow and then realized what he was saying. His face took on a look of fear mixed with shock. "Oh god no. NO. He is not mine. His father died before he was born. He and Sakura were never married."

He seemed to accept this with a slight smile as his friend schooled his features. "So, if she's been on staff this long and he's not your kid... then I take it you aren't sleeping with her?"

A waiter began to lead them into the room towards the terrace. They both took a seat a white clothed table overlooking the city. He handed them their menus and left. They went back to talking.

"No, I'm not." He began to glance over the menu. "I never have."

Naruto did the same. "Why not?" Sasuke always slept with his assistants. He always ran through them like water. Just like every woman in his life. He couldn't see him not doing it with this one no matter how long she'd been on staff. Unless... "You're not in love with her are you?"

Sasuke dropped his menu and stared hard at the man across the table. "No. I'm not in love with her."

"Ok, then that brings me back to the first question. Why?"

"Why haven't I slept with her?" He was glancing at the menu again.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, dumbass. Why haven't you done the sweaty monkey with her?"

"Well," he began as he read over the wine section, "It was never for my lack of trying. I can tell you that much. She's just the only one who's ever flat out refused my advances. And for that reason alone I keep her on staff. She's a good worker, she's never late, and she keep all my priorities in line. Which, is why I gave her the weekend off."

"Hm.." Naruto said and nothing more.

Sasuke looked up at him again, this time over his menu, his coal depths curious. "What?"

"Nothing," he waved his hand at him. "I was just thinking is all."

"About?"

Naruto leaned back in his chair, curious grin on his face. "I was thinking how impossible it is to find a woman who refuses you. I've never seen it before. I'm tempted to try myself."

He tapped his fingers on the menu under him after dropping it on the table, already having picked out his order. "You want to try and date her?"

He nodded. "Sure, why not? I know you won't sleep with her at least."

Sasuke frowned at this. "That's not fair, Naruto. I thought we were done with that..."

Naruto sat up and waved his hands. "We are. I'm just making a valid point. If she's actually refused you, if she's still working for you, and I date her, I have nothing to worry about." He grinned. "It's nothing personal, Uchiha, but you have to see my side of it. And, she's pretty to boot."

He felt his jaw tighten. "Yes, she is." This really shouldn't bother him. He'd made a promise to Naruto. He'd clearly told him he would leave anyone he dated alone. And there was nothing wrong with Sakura that he could find. Nothing. It's why he kept her on staff. She never asked for a raise unless it was warranted; so he knew she wasn't a money grubber. She didn't drink heavily or do drugs. She kept him in order and for the most part from showing up in the tabloids. She always did right by her son when he saw her with him. Over all she was the picture of perfection if there ever was one for a woman.

He hated to say it... but he couldn't even try to talk Naruto out of this one. He's look like a moron if he tried.

He looked up at the waiter and gave his quick order after Naruto. The waiter left, stating he would be back with their drinks shortly.

"We should probably talk business since were here on the company bill."

Sasuke nodded and rested his chin on his interlaced fingers. "Yes, you're right." He didn't want to talk about Sakura anymore anyway. The thought of them... it twisted his gut; and unlike a year ago, he now knew why. "We won't be doing much but schmoozing the press, going to parties, talking to advertising and making sure the director does his job correctly."

"Seems tedious."

"It is."

Naruto smirked slightly. "You're not happy." It wasn't a question.

He shrugged. "I know this seems like such an easy way to get what I want; but, I can't turn it down. Even if I have to work with my brother's company." He almost forgot who he was talking to. Almost. And for a moment it had felt like they were back to that year ago. When everything seemed just fine and they were as close a two people as Sasuke had ever had in his life.

Naruto seemed to be looking at him. As if he was trying to figure something out. "He misses you, you know." His voice was kind.

He sat back as the waiter came with their drinks. He nodded a thank you and took his glass of port. He inhaled it idly for a moment and then took a sip. "I have no idea who you're talking about."

Naruto sighed, looking put out. "Your brother. He misses you."

"Did he tell you to say that to me?"

"No, I'm telling you because I want to." He grabbed his glass this time and took a drink of the white wine.

Sasuke didn't say much after that. When the dinner plates came he just ate. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to talk about his brother, the company, or leaving it. He didn't want Naruto trying to soften him like he always did and manage to get him to go see the lout. Itachi had made the choice to turn into an ass, not him. Sure, Sasuke was a jerk. And numerous other titles. But, Itachi had been one of the few people in his life before the old man's death that he genuinely cared about and never went out of his way to be a jerk with. Brothers would always be brothers and treat each other accordingly. But, the great part about being brothers is that you could laugh it off at the end of the day over a cold bottle of beer and some other manly activity. Itachi seemed to forget how to do that and Sasuke wanted to know where his good matured brother had gone.

"Say, you wanna get out of here?"

He pulled himself from his thoughts as he wiped his mouth. "Hm?"

"You know... a club... a bar... anywhere not stuffed with snobs." He took a final drink from his glass, finishing off the wine.

Sasuke smirked. "Were suppose to be working."

"Feh! Since when have we ever worked on a Friday night? We'll talk about the movie tomorrow. Let's go enjoy ourselves." He began to stand and Sasuke did as well.

"Very well."

And then Naruto looked at him curiously.

"What?" He glanced down at his suit. Was there a stain? He'd murder...

"Nothing. But..."

"But what?"

He grinned. "You're going to have to change if you expect to go out with me."

Sasuke suddenly had the feeling that whatever Naruto had planned was not going to bode well for him tonight...


	3. Chapter 3

**..Chapter Three..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**This chapter is dedicated to my untold hatred of Mpreg. -pout- Why?! For the love Kami WHY?!**

At first Sasuke blinked at the room around him. The large black steel painted, disco ball and lights of doom, rave dancing room of gay men. It wasn't the worst place he'd ever been to as far as bars went. For a mid class club it really wasn't bad. But... a gay bar? He edged a glance at Naruto. Was there something he didn't know about the blond? A year had passed already after all. But, it was obvious that he was interested in Sakura. A very big breasted Sakura. A very big breasted, thin waisted, swimsuit model body... Sakura. Why in the hell were they here?!

And why in the love of god had he ever agreed to wear what he was wearing? He looked down at himself. Ok, maybe it wasn't that bad... but he hadn't been out of a suit in over ten years. That last time he'd worn anything else outside of photo shoots was during a game of flag football with his brother.

He sighed and continued to look at himself. Jeans. Black faded jeans that hugged his hips low and his thighs tight. They dropped over a pair of black sneakers. Through the loops of the pants was ... belt cheaper than he'd ever owned. It was also black with pyramid rocker studs on it. Another belt that tied with fringe was lower on his hips. It was suede with silver holes all around it in sets of two. He sighed again as he looked at his shirt. It hugged his tight and fit frame like a second skin. You could see every bump and wave in his toned abs and pectorals; otherwise known as the chest. Oh, god! Were those his nipples? He suddenly wanted to murder not only Naruto but whoever had made the atrocious thing. It was tucked into his pants, midnight blue in color and seemed to shimmer slightly in the dancing lights.

"I look like a bloody stripper..." He muttered with narrowed lashes.

"I'll say," a guy walked by and actually smacked his ass.

He growled low and moved to turn and kill the insect that had touched him. But, was caught out of place by Naruto's laughing.

He glared. "I hate you. Why are were here?"

Naruto smirked. He was dressed in much the same way as Sasuke, accept he bore an orange tank top and simple blue jeans with rips in the knees. And, of course, no belts. "You've never been to a gay bar?"

He arched a brow. "No... and I'm beginning to wonder how many you've been to."

He laughed at that. "I'm sure you are." He smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Actually, I just like to do something different every once in a while. One time, I went a dance hosted by native people from India. I even dressed for it. Gotta tell ya, I learned quite a bit. And the ladies aren't bad looking either."

He moved towards the bar and Sasuke followed. "I've been to gay bars before. I just thought you might enjoy the experience."

He rolled his eyes and took a seat in a booth next to him. "I doubt that. This must be your idea of revenge for what I did you a year ago."

He laughed again and slapped him on the back. "No, but it is fun watching you squirm. I never knew you were such a homophobe, Uchiha."

He order a drink. "I'm not, I've just... never been around so many..."

He smiled. "So many people of an open sexuality on full display?" He looked around briefly. "You get use to it. It's fun to watch sometimes too." He ordered a drink as well.

"You like watching men make out?" He arched a brow and took his drink, speaking a quick thank you.

"Does it matter who's making out?" He smirked mysteriously at him. "People are people. There just as many beautiful men as there are women. The only difference is the body parts, right?"

He looked at him like he'd just grown a third eye. "Is this your way of telling me your bi, Uzumaki?"

He took another sip of his drink and seemed to ponder that question, rolling it around in his head. "I'll let you decide that on your own. Not everything is appearances. Your eyes can trick you." He grinned, happy with his enigmatic response.

"You insufferable as usual," he muttered and went about enjoying his martini.

Naruto said nothing to this.

What kind of game was he playing? Was he gay? Was he bi? Naruto had said he held an interest for Sakura. So, it was obvious he wasn't gay. Or had he just brought him here because of wanting to do something different? He couldn't tell and it unnerved him to no end. He hated surprises. He hated not knowing someone's next move. It's why he'd never really gotten into chess whereas his brother loved the game. He made it a point to always know what was going on before he made his next move in nearly everything. He'd even gotten upset on his fifth birthday when his father tried to hold a surprise birthday. It'd scared the shit of him.

The only time surprises were even remotely good was in bed. And even then he was normally the one doing the surprising. Not the other way around. He continued to drink in silence. When he finished his first one he got another. He was going to be well on his way to wasted tonight. If they weren't going to work he was going to have some fun.

He almost jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over as a very raw cut man in a mesh shirt eyed him with intent eyes. He stared at the brunette burned him up and down with his eyes. He wasn't terrible looking. Not by a long shot. He wasn't very muscular. He was lean and only cut in the abdominal region. Sasuke pointedly looked at the hand on his shoulder and back at the man. He seemed to get the picture and removed it.

"Would you like to dance?"

Sasuke almost choked on his drink. He'd been hit on by men before. It was bound to happen in his line of work at some point. But, he'd never been hit on one in a gay bar next to his best friend. And somehow, he couldn't find words. What was he going to say? Sorry, I don't do guys? Yeah, because dressed as he was and being in a gay bar so made that statement sound convincing in his head.

He started to speak something, anything to get the guy to go away and he suddenly felt a warm breath on his neck and fingers grazing the other side. Those same fingers moved up into his black strands as a wet tongue slid up to his ear. What the hell?

He harried a glance downward. Naruto!? Oh, Hades that felt good. His free hand began to move down his chest, down that ugly shirt and towards the crotch of his pants. He stifled a yelp as he felt teeth nipping at his ear. And then... oh god... he didn't. Yes, yes he did. He felt that hand he knew to be incredibly soft brushing over the crotch of his pants and then cupping. He bit his lips to keep himself from moaning out loud.

And then Naruto seemed to gaze heatedly at the man. He smirked, "Sorry, I don't like to share."

Ok, either Naruto was really.. really.. really gay or he was in some other universe. How much had he drank so far? Two right? Wasn't he better at holding his drink than that. And then, oh, as if it could get worse, he felt lips on his own. Naruto was kissing him. Kissing him. He sharply inhaled, causing him to open his mouth and close his eyes, giving the blond the perfect opportunity to slide that silken tongue of his into his mouth. He felt frozen a moment, but sheer desire made him kiss back, grabbing the back of his head and slanting his mouth to Naruto's. Had he ever felt this much pent up heat over a kiss before? Why hadn't he kissed him sooner... Christ. He felt himself harden as he imagined those same lips on other parts his person.

He tangled his hands into blond strands, digging into his scalp. "Naruto," he breathed across his lips, nipping at them. And then, just as soon as it came, it was gone. He was pulling away from him and looking slightly confused. Probably as confused as Sasuke was at the moment. He slowly lowered his hand and stared at him intently.

And then after a moment, Naruto just grinned. He looked about, noting the guy was gone. "Well, that seemed to scare him off. You alright? Pretty good acting there. You aren't the best for nothing, Uchiha."

Wait... what? He blinked. That had been an act? He sighed, and let out a shaky breath. Of course. Naruto was just as much an actor as he was. It had meant nothing to the blond. He'd done it to scare the guy off and in the process keep every other male in the room away from him. Not that he wasn't thankful... but his choice in executing such a plan was... almost a little over done.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I need another drink." He reached and downed his current one, ordering a shot of hard Irish whiskey. He wasn't playing around anymore. A good many stiff drinks were what it was going to take to get him to get that kiss out of his mind.

"You sure?" He arched a brow. "I don't think I remember the last time, even before the breakup, that you drank yourself into a stupor." He seemed worried. And he had every reason to be. Sasuke never drank hard. He always controlled his intake with calculating accuracy and always knew when to cut himself off. To him getting drunk was just another loss of control over his environment.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." He offered him a forced smile, hoping he would buy it; even as he shifted in his bar stool to try and get his raging hard on to go away.

He seemed to, just smiling away. "After a few more drinks do you want to dance?"

"With you?"

"Who else?"

He looked over his shoulder at the dance floor. Everyone one of those men were grinding against their selected partner. Some of them more than one person. Without the clothes he was sure it'd be an orgy all over the black tile.

He looked at Naruto again, confused. He wanted to dance like that with him? Ok, the kiss was one thing. The dance was another. He was seriously starting to think his friend was definitely gay and definitely into him. He didn't guarantee it... and it's not like he wasn't... interested... but... this was slowly starting to weigh on his mind. Especially with the alcohol sinking into his system and making his thoughts fuzzy.

Only one thing to take of that. Another drink. He downed the shot glass in front of him. "Yeah, we can do that." He took the next glass set in front of him. Eventually the bar tender just gave him the bottle and asked he pay for it right them. He slapped a hundred dollar bill on the bar. The man pocketed and left him alone.

He glanced over at Naruto, who was still eying him curiously. He wasn't drunk drunk. Not enough not to stand. "You should too," he muttered.

"Hm? Get drunk?" He pursed his lips.

Sasuke nodded. "Why not?" He slid him a shot glass and observed as the blond seemed to consider it. After a moment he smiled, seeming to accept the 'gauntlet' and drank it down. And it went like that for a while, until he was sure Naruto was as equally wasted as he was.

They were both laughing and smiling. Naruto reached for his hand and he followed him out to the dance floor. And then they were moving to the music and he felt hands on his buttocks. He looked up into the blonds eyes as he pulled Sasuke closer. Close enough that their chests brushed. He felt that feeling swirl in the pit of his gut again as Naruto rested his forehead on his own. Sasuke reached up, running his hands down the side of his head, brushing his strands as his fingertips grazed his cheeks. Blue eyes stared at him intently, as if trying to figure something out. What, he wasn't sure of.

But they were so close and his breath felt so hot against his lips. He felt fingers digging into his ass as he rode Naruto's thigh. Oh hell, he had a hard on again. Whether he seemed to notice this or not Sasuke couldn't tell. And then he was leaning in, whispering in his ear.

"Can you feel it?"

He blinked and then finally understood as Naruto ground against his thigh as well. His eyes widened momentarily. He swallowed and close his eyes. So, he wasn't the only one. What did it mean? He didn't have much time to think though as he felt lips tentatively brushing his own, as if asking this time if it was alright. He didn't think at all, his mind to hazy from the drinks, he just captured his lips, kissing him. Telling him in his own way it was alright, without words.

After a few moments he was pulling back and looking at him with those very confused cold blues. Like, he couldn't quite comprehend what was going on. Or this didn't make sense to him. He wished it did make sense to Naruto. Because it really wasn't making much sense to him.

And then he was pulling him off the dance floor, paying the rest of the tab and flying out the club. He almost stumbled along, still too hazy to think. He briefly realized after a moment they were back in the limo and probably on their way to his house. Or maybe they were on their way to Naruto's where ever he was staying.

All he knew is those lips were back on his, pushing him into the seat and demanding more. He gave it back, arching into him, pressing into his hips as he ground his desire into Naruto's. They were all over each other, kissing, touching, biting, gasping, groping and grinding. And they hadn't even taken their clothes off yet.

All Sasuke could think was hot... burning, sweating, wanting, needing hot. He wanted him and he wanted him now. To hell if it was the back seat of his personal limo. But then, just as he was about to rip his best friend's shirt off, they were stopping and he was off of him, pulling him out of the car.

He wanted to speak, but said nothing, realizing they were in his garage.

"Where's your room?" He heard him say.

"Second floor, last room down the hall." How had he managed to get that out?

And then he was on a soft mattress. It happened so quickly he barely realized he had his clothes off before he did. A moment later the blond was on top of him in the dark room, pressing his lips into his. He reached for him, digging his perfectly manicured nails into his back and digging upward.

Naruto hissed and arched back into his hands. Oh, but that felt good. How had he never looked at him this way before? He didn't really understand any of it. He didn't want to think about it. He had a feeling if he did this whole moment would be ruined. And right now all his body wanted was the man beneath him. The alcohol in his system wasn't helping much with his choices either.

He moved lower, kissing down his stomach until he reached that hard, thick member. It pulsed against his stomach as he brushed it. He glanced up at Sasuke, who's heated gaze was just watching him. He'd never... but how could he not..? He made his choice quickly and slid his mouth over the thick piece of muscled flesh, surprised by how much that loud cry from the man beneath him turned him on. He almost gasped himself as his cock rubbed the silken sheets under him.

But he just went on, sucking him, licking him, nipping at his balls until Sasuke was begging for him to quit messing around with him and wanting more. He was so demanding, so primal. He couldn't see him any other way in bed. Although, he'd often wondered. And the he was sliding up his form, the the thick head of his member rubbing against an entrance. As if to say... can I?

Sasuke held his gaze for a while, breathing erratic and heavy. He had a blush tinting his face just as much as Naruto. Sex always did that to a person. Desire, want and need made you red with heat, dripping with ecstasy. He nodded after a moment.

Naruto reached down, happy he didn't have to ask. Words complicated things. They ruined moments and shattered the pace. He felt that he was wet enough from his mouth and slid a finger in. Then two, and finally three. He watched as the young man beneath him squirmed, moved and arched into his hand, all the while keeping his gaze. It shot something through him, but he wasn't sure what. He moved to place himself at his entrance.

He finally dared a sentence. "I'm going to count to three... and then I'm going in, ok?" He was surprised to find his voice so shaky and breathy.

Sasuke nodded.

"One..." and then he plunged in.

Sasuke cried out and reached for him, clinging. He growled low in his chest as he clung to the other man like a vice. "I thought you said..." pant,"on three," another pant,"you ass." He groaned. It didn't feel terrible, quite the opposite. But he hadn't expected it and hadn't prepared for it.

"I know, you would have tensed up."

"You sound like you've done this before."

He chuckled softly. "Women like anal sex too...Sasuke." His name was a breath on his lips, a whisper.

So, was he saying this was his first time with a man? Again, he couldn't think, especially not when Naruto started to move. He rode the wave, crying out, biting, grinding against him when the blond reached down and grasped him with a wet hand. The feeling of both being filled and touched at the same time was too much. He cried out as it sliced through him, coming all over his own stomach. As he tightened, he felt Naruto shake and grip his hand tightly. And then he was going over the edge himself, right inside of him.

He collapsed on top of him, not seeming to care about the sticky mess between them. Too spent and too tired to care... moments later... they fell asleep there. Drunk, tired, and utterly sated...


	4. Chapter 4

**..Chapter Four..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

It was with groggy eyes that Sasuke woke up the next morning to find sunlight pooling into his room from the large bay window to his left. He groaned and blinked a few times. He never left that curtain open. He sat up and rubbed his head, scratching his dark ebony strands. He felt like a cat had died in his mouth.

"I need a cigarette," he muttered to himself.

What happened last night? How did he get home? He gazed about the room and blinked a few times. His eyes narrowed on two sets of shoes carefully placed near his bedroom door. Next to the shoes, on a chair he sat on to get dressed in normally were two sets of clothes folded nicely and neatly. Two pairs of jeans and what looked like an orange shirt and a blue one.

And with wide eyes it came back to him. All of it like a rushing river flooding his senses. He'd slept with Naruto. He'd slept with his best friend. He groaned and fell back onto the mattress. A pillow was placed over his head. Why oh why had he stupidly gotten drunk with the blond in a gay bar of all places? WHY? He'd gotten drunk with him on occasion before and not once had he ever slept with him.

He wanted to cry.

What was he going to think of him? How was he going to face him? He grumbled. Ok, well, it's not like Sasuke had seduced him. He's jumped his bones last night. And all of it had started with that fake kiss. The question still remained... was Naruto into men? Or had this been a one time accident? Did he want more from him? He wasn't sure if Naruto did... but he wasn't going to say he didn't want more from Naruto. He was an educated man of logic and reason. So, he didn't care if anyone thought ill of him for sleeping with Naruto. Hell, the fan girls would probably pile by the thousands if they knew Sasuke Uchiha was into men. It'd probably boost his career through the roof.

"Rise and shine, beautiful."

He heard a perky voice. Aw hell. He was still here?! The hell! He edged a glance from under his pillow as if afraid doing so would alert the blond he was indeed awake. He glanced at a tray being set down on his nightstand next to the bed. He'd made him breakfast? He slowly removed the pillow and sat up.

Naruto looked over at him, smile on his face at first and then blanched. But, the smile was quickly back in place. "Sorry, almost forgot you like hell before you run the gel through."

Sasuke arched a brow and considered his words. Oh, right, his hair. He reached up and sighed it's state of enormous frizz. He probably looked like Frankenstein's bride. He dropped his hand and rubbed his eyes. "What are you still doing here?" He felt a tray going over his lap and then a gentle hand moving him forward as he stacked his pillows just the way he liked them.

"Sakura told me to look after you while she's gone. So, I am." He smiled down at him. "Can't let you fall apart under me watchful eye." He chuckled as if it were the most natural thing to say.

Sasuke felt like he was in a dream, a haze. He stared down at his food, waiting for it to start talking to him. "No, I mean, after last night. I figured you'd of left already." He wasn't sure why he brought it up, but, it needed to be said.

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed next to him as he started to bite into a piece of toast. Thank god for homemade strawberry preserves. A long moment of silence seemed to carry on between them as he sat there eating. Every now and then he glanced up at his friend as he gazed out at the sunshine filled day. The light seemed to cascade around his form and immortalize him on a glow. Sasuke felt enraptured.

And then he spoke, his voice unwavering and kind. "This is odd for me." He began.

It was odd for him? For him? What did he look like? The bloody queen of Sheba? At least he wasn't alone in his head about this. Naruto seemed to be on the same page as him.

"I mean, you've always been my best friend. I remember countless times we slept in the same bed just because there wasn't any room in a hotel." He seemed distant in his own thoughts. "I sure as hell always wondered about the middle of the night cuddling... but, I just always figured we were closer than most guys our age." He sighed.

He took a bite of his eggs and then a swallow of his orange juice. He figured he wasn't done and decided to let him continue until he wanted him to speak. That is, if he could.

And then he looked over at him. "I know your not serious about this. To you this was probably just another one night stand. We were drunk, and I understand that." His smile seemed bitter. "I guess it's ok because it was you and it was bound to happen sometime. We're just too close for it not to. I want you to know I'm not mad at you. I don't expect anything. Ok?"

He stared at him then as he slowly chewed his food. What? He... didn't want more? He wanted to smack him. How could he not want more? After all this time... after months of wasted thinking and going through women with his image plaguing the back of his mind like a hint.. he didn't want more? He wanted to speak and so quickly tried to finish his food.

He started to stand but paused as he felt a hand gripping his wrist. That same hand pulled him back down to sit on the bed. He blinked at Sasuke.

"You don't want more?" He actually looked irritated.

Naruto sighed. Here he went. Sasuke was a playboy after all. Albeit he assumed only with women... But, he wasn't missing that honey soaked cue. He wasn't ready to cut him off yet. They'd play around for week, maybe two tops... and then, just like that, he'd drop him. He wasn't going to ruin his friendship that way. Not over sex. Not again.

"I know you, Uchiha. You'll want me for a week or so, and then like that, you'll drop me. And we'll be back to where we were a year ago." He seemed to calm, so even about it.

He looked angry now. "How can you say that?" His voice was harsh and breathy.

"Because, no matter how you look at this, that's how it'll happen. You've never had a serious relationship in your life and you're not going to start now. Not with me." His voice was calm, but his insides were a mess. He'd get over it though. And then they'd be back to normal. Everything would be fine.

"You're not being fair," his voice was soft as he stared down at his breakfast.

He arched a brow at him. "I'm not? What would you do if you were in my shoes? This isn't just about you. I--me--don't want to get hurt again. Not by you. Not like that." At his still down turned head Naruto realized he'd have to be more specific. "I love you, Sasuke. Maybe not in the way I could. But, I do. We're close enough that I could see myself falling very deeply for you. But, I'm not in it for a few weeks. I'd be in it for the rest of our lives. Can you honestly say you can give me that?"

He didn't know what to say. He wanted to shout yes, yes he could give him that. He wanted to more than anything. But, he was right. What if he did get bored with him after a few weeks? What if all that heated sex was just a fluke? Or, worse yet, amplified because of the alcohol? It was with a soft whisper he said, "I dunno..."

Naruto nodded and stood up. "Then, don't worry about it. We'll forget it ever happened. You'll go back to bagging late night hotties and I'll go back to pursuing you assistant when she comes back from her break." He paused. "Let me know when you're done with breakfast and I'll clean it up. It seems as though your butler has the day off." He stood there a moment longer and then just walked out of his bedroom door.

Sasuke just stared down at his food. He watched then as one splash hit his food. And then another... and another. Damnit. He hated himself. He'd worked so hard his whole life to build up this... image. The appearance of being unobtainable so that no one would think twice when he dumped women left and right. And now, NOW, when he'd finally found the one person he wanted... his reputation came to bite him right back in the ass.

Somehow, he managed to finish his food. Somehow he managed to get up and dry what few tears had fallen and make it to his shower. He slid the glass door open and turned on the porcelain knobs. After he was satisfied with the temperature he moved in and slid the door shut behind him.

How was he going to deal with him hitting on Sakura? How was he going to deal with looking at her if she actually got interested in him and dated him? He couldn't very well fire her. Aside from the obvious it would be unethical and petty. It would do him no good whatsoever.

So, that being said, what options were left to him? Should he peruse him? Hm.. maybe, but he couldn't go about this the same way he went about rich women wanting him. No, if he did this he'd have to reconsider his tactics entirely.

He reached for the bar of soap and started lathering himself up. The steam flowing up his nude form felt like heaven. Whoever had invented the shower was a wondrous person indeed. He sighed and dipped his head down, letting the droplets hit him and run down his hair back as he braced himself against the marble wall.

He'd have to stop sleeping around entirely if he wanted Naruto. That'd be the first thing. Maybe, just maybe if he saw this change in him he might have half a chance against the pink haired woman. He wasn't going to fight with her. She was too good... a friend? Yes, he supposed he could call her friend. She was closer to him than any other woman had ever been. She took care of him like a sister or a mother. Hell, even a wife. But, he wouldn't go further than that. Did she find helping him to be annoying? Granted, he liked his life in order, he just didn't have to discipline to do it himself. He had all the qualities of a man with OCD and none of the drive aside from work.

He sighed and washed his hair. It didn't take long to lather it up and then he was washing it away. A few moments later he was stepping out. He quickly found a towel shoved in his face. He took it and glanced at Naruto. He arched a brow. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, just making sure you get what you need."

Sasuke barely noted the blond's quick examination of his form. He wiped his face and began to dry off. "She does normally come in the bathroom while I'm still in it; at least not naked..." He drug the towel down his form. He still wasn't leaving. "See something you want?" There was a pause. "A shower maybe?" He stepped away from him, pushing the towel into his arms and walked into the bedroom. He saw the look. But, he wasn't going to push it. The steps to Uzumaki, the path, was going to be a slow walk laden with pot holes and rocks.

"Do you need anything else?" He called out to Sasuke as he moved into his closet.

"Unless you want to dress me?" He let that sink in as he shifted through his clothes. "Then no." And the he was walking back out again, suit in his hands. Everyone was gone today. He normally gave his staff the weekends off. If he needed to, he called for a service to take care of any emergencies. Or if he just felt like eating at home and didn't want to cook himself. Cooking and Sasuke usually didn't go hand in hand. Anything he could cook he wouldn't dare eat. Hell, he wouldn't serve it to his worst enemy.

He began to dress and arched a brow at Naruto. "Yes?"

He was still looking at him, as if unsure of something. "What do you want for dinner tonight? I'll pull something out."

Ah yes, Naruto could cook. And not to badly either. "Anything you make will be fine, I'm sure."

He nodded and moved to leave the room.

"Naruto," he called out as he pulled on his dress shirt.

He paused at the door but didn't turn around. "Yeah?"

He smiled. "I'm not giving up on you that easily."

There was another pause. "I didn't think you would... but you'll grow tired of chasing me. And then my point will be proven." And then he really did walk out.

He couldn't go far. Sasuke knew that. He knew that even as he buttoned up his shirt the rest of the way and reached for a tie. He would prove him wrong. It couldn't possibly be that hard to avoid women for longer than a weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

**..Chapter Five..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Sasuke drifted down the hall and towards the dining room. He needed a cup of coffee. The orange juice had done nothing to calm his nerves or the images of last night passing though his mind.

He left his jacket in his room, feeling more relaxed in just a simple pair of slacks, belt, tie and long sleeved dress shirt. While it was true he thrived on fashion, good fashion, and in his home it was no less, he would forgo the jacket for comforts sake at least.

He rounded the corner and found Naruto rummaging around the kitchen. He arched a brow, but said nothing as he took a seat at the head of the table.

"Ah, your came finally. Here."

Sasuke blinked as something was dropped in front of him at the table. An envelope with today's date. It was thick and brown. He tapped it momentarily as if the guess it's contents and then nodded as if he knew.

"I'm assuming that's the screenplay?" Naruto began rummaging about the counter and getting the coffee pot ready.

He noted this; happy he was already starting the process. Today was already beginning to be a long one and he needed the hot beverage in his system soon. "Yes." He began to tear at the top of the envelope.

"I thought they might have given you one already." He scooped grounds into the filter. Two should do it.

"They did." He pulled the hard covered copy from the confines of the paper packing. It had a nice binding. Not too much like a book. But enough that it sated Sasuke's preference. "I had a copy sent out yesterday to be bound."

He nodded with a slight smile. "That's right. I forgot how you hated the standard binding. You always thought it fell apart too easily."

He frowned. "It does. And knowing me in about two weeks it'll have something spilled on it or a tear in one of the pages." He flipped through it, waiting for his drink.

As the coffee began to drip Naruto watched it. Although, after a time he glanced back over at Sasuke.

He had been shocked the day the butler told him just who's house they were in. He'd never been to all his homes. Somehow he wasn't surprised he had one here, just outside of the city. It wasn't the biggest and it wasn't the main house. Naruto had been to that one. But, it was in every way Sasuke's taste. He began to wonder how he hadn't noticed sooner. That was easy. Sasuke wasn't the only one who had a preference for more modern lines in his home.

Even here in the kitchen there were those same lines. Steel counter tops and a professional fridge and freezer. Everything about the room was cold and warm at the same time. The only thing remotely unmodern about the room was possibly the cork floors beneath their feet. Event that though, had a way of making the room seem uniquely Sasuke.

He glanced over at the coffee and pulled out a mug. The hot liquid was poured into the glass. He dropped to sugar cubes in and splash of whipping cream strait out of the carton. The final touch was two ice cubes to help cool it down. He always had them in his first cup.

Naruto set it down next to him. And without looking up at him or missing a beat in his scanning of the script, he reached for it, taking a sip. "Thank you, Sakura."

Naruto laughed.

Sasuke blinked out of his reverie. He looked over at Naruto with a curious expression. "What?" But he just kept laughing at him. It took him a moment, but, after a while he just realized what he'd done in his deep examination of the script. "I'd apologize, but you seem to find this humorous." He went back to reading.

"Aw, Sasuke, don't pout." He grinned as he used his elbows for leverage on the table. He reached out and poked his nose, chuckling softly.

Sasuke felt a vein twitch above his head. "Quit it, drop out. I am _not_ pouting." He turned a page.

"Ah, but you are. I won't mistake that look anywhere."

He grunted and scanned the page; allowing Naruto to make whatever wanted of that noise.

He took a seat after making his own cup of coffee. Black. He was right next to Sasuke who was at the head of the table. "You're grumpier in the morning than you use to be."

He pursed his lips in annoyance. "How would you know? It was rare for you to ever stick around after some late night fun."

"Of course! I was too busy ushering a screaming woman out of the house or hotel. A screaming woman cursing your name." He grinned. "I take it back. You were grumpier in the morning than you are now. At least now I'm not carting a girl out."

"No..." he drawled scanned a page and avoiding his eyes, "If you did that you'd have to escort yourself out."

It was Naruto's turn to frown now. It was probably something in his voice. The raven haired man seemed almost depressed. No, he was just kidding himself. Sasuke Uchiha did not get depressed. He got irritated. He got angry. He threw 'adult' tantrums in the quiet of his own home. But, he was never depressed. At least not over sex. His brother maybe. But not sex.

"If I did that we wouldn't get any work done at all." He took a sip of his coffee then, satisfied that it had cooled down. The taste was bitter, but, he never minded.

"Speaking of which," Sasuke began, going back to board room mode. His normal cool, calm, collected self he showed the world. "I've already ran through the script several times with a fine tooth comb. Nara knows I love it or I wouldn't have signed on."

"I hear a but in there..."

He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "I didn't say this to Nara... but, Naruto... this movie... It looks an aweful lot like our lives. The names are different. The places a new. The characters look nothing like us."

He arched a brow. "What are you edging at?" He inhaled his coffee and too another sip.

"What I'm edging at, Naruto, is this." He tapped the screen play a few times. "I think this is your write up. I think you and Itachi both ran the idea past Nara. Nara took the script and told you he'd get another company to help out. You both then agreed. And for whatever coincidental reason, you end up with me. I'm not sure if Nara knows this. I do know you weren't lying when you said you hadn't expected me."

Naruto looked at him for a long time, wondering if he should give it up or not. It was true they hadn't told anyone; not even Nara. And when they'd ended up with Sasuke's company, The Paper Fan, he still hadn't expected Sasuke himself. He should have known he would have figured it out sooner or later.

"Naruto." He was looking at the blond, expecting and answer.

Naruto sighed. "Alright, alright. Yes, I wrote it. And yes, it's about us." Another sigh. "You have to know I never expected to work on this with you... Are you upset?"

He shook his head, taking a long drink of his coffee. "I told you. I told Nara. I love the story. I might be being biased. I don't think so though. My shareholders had a look at it as well. All of them agreed it would be a good idea." And then he was standing, reaching for the coffee pot and pouring himself some more.

Naruto mulled this thought around in his head. "I still don't like the ending." He eyed his drink on the table in front of him.

"It's the truth isn't it?" He got back to his seat, setting the mug on the hard black surface.

"Not anymore."

Sasuke looked up at him, a curious look in his eyes as he watched his friend. What was his playing at? Of course it was the end. It's how they'd ended this a year ago. Hm... well, not if you counted the last three days...

"I want to change the script." He met his gaze. "I want to add in the bit from last night." His eyes seemed to be asking for permission.

He wanted to add in the sex scene? Them meeting again? All of it? He wasn't sure how he felt about this. That could put not only a whole new spin on the movie... but might very well deter his shareholders. He looked down at his drink, trying to pushing back the gnawing emotions. But, Naruto couldn't know how much the idea affected him. It's not that he minded his life played on the silver screen... not when everything was changed to protect his life and Naruto's... but he almost had to ask himself why the blond wanted to do this in the first place.

"Sasuke?" He soften his eyes.

He met his gaze quickly, swallowing. "I don't know," he said honestly. "Why do you want to do that?"

He smiled slightly. "We left on a bad note that day. I made it the end of the script because I never really thought I'd see you again. Although, I hoped if you saw it... you might have gotten to see it from my eyes. And maybe, just maybe, you would have understood." He sighed. "I still don't think you do. But, it's irrelevant. I want to include the last few nights in the movie because it seems fitting. And, I'd like to add more. It was suppose to be a tragedy. I'd like to see it as something else."

His words did not go on deaf ears. Still... He looked down at his coffee. "You want to change the tale so the guy gets the guy?" He stared at him again, coal depths seeming to ripple with something has he gazed at his friend.

Naruto met his eyes once more, taken aback by the wealth of emotions flowing there. No, he was seeing things. Sasuke Uchiha did not get soft over another person; at least not romantically. "I suppose. Yes."

"It's not the truth." He found himself muttering bitterly. But, before Naruto could make more of it, he was smirking slightly. "Go for it. Just finish it quickly. We have a lot of work to do. They've already started looking for a director. And my people are starting to filter through the right people for the parts in conjunction with Uchiha Agency."

Naruto smiled and finished his coffee off. "I'll go use your computer then. Where's your office?"

"Down stairs in the garage. You can't miss it if you look. It's the large steel one with an array of mechanical parts, three computer screens and a holographic display."

He blinked. "I never took you for a tech."

He chuckled as he watched him stand. "I'm not. I just dabble. Sakura is the tech."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I'll tell you more later. Go work on the script. I expect to see something good by Sunday."

He moved to leave but then paused in the entryway to the hall. "What if you need something?"

He waved him off. "I'll be fine. I can mange for a few hours at a time."

Naruto frowned. "Ok, but if I find you with your hand caught in the toaster again--"

"Go!"

Naruto laughed all the way down the hall. Ok, so the toaster thing hadn't happened for years since the last time... but it was still funny to ruffle his feathers.

Sasuke sat back down and watched his retreating figure as he narrowly rounded the corner. He stared down at the script and let out a long breath. The guy would get the guy in the story... but...

...Would Sasuke get him in reality?

ooo

Sasuke found himself staring at the phone a few hours later. He was almost glaring it. His hands were on his hips and he was looking down at the horrible item on his living room corner table like he was going to strangle it; as if looking at it hard enough would make the infernal thing turn to ash.

He muttered something and wiped a hand down his face as he paced in front of it; every now and then sending it another glare. Finally though, he picked it up and put it next to his ear before he lost his nerve and hit the hold button to turn it off.

"Took you long enough," a voice said no the other end. "Were you pacing?"

He suppressed a growl. "What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to greet your elder brother...tsk... tsk... tsk."

"Cut the crap." He was considering hanging up again.

There was a sigh on the other end. "I haven't heard from Uzumaki for a few days. I was wondering if you'd murdered him." A pause. "Or that he'd murdered you. It does seem more appropriate."

He suppressed another growl and the heated desire to slam the phone against the table a few times. He could afford another if it broke, but the act was simply childish and his brother would know he'd gotten to him.

"At any rate..." he drawled on the other end, "I wanted to know how things are coming along and let you know we've narrowed the cast possibilities down quite a bit."

Good. Business. He could handle talking to him if he was going to be serious. "They're coming along fine. Naruto wants to add more to the script." He almost regretted saying it, but the older male would find out eventually. How he loathed the questions that would pop up after Itachi read through it.

"Oh? Why? It was a sad ending, but seemed good enough. A real tear jerker. What changed?"

Sasuke tried not to hesitate. If he did the man would know something was up. He always did. Another reason why hated playing chess with him. "He wants to change it where the two men end up falling for one another. There's going to be a sex scene added."

There was a distinct pause on the other line. A long one. That bastard just had to know now. He had to. Sasuke could feel it in his blood. He waited for the questions; the sarcastic air and tried and true beating of his ego.

"I like that better. Broke Back Mountain was a huge hit across the globe. This could be a repeat. We might even get more of a payoff because of it."

Yup! There it was! Just.. like... he... wait, WHAT? He blinked and pulled the phone away from his ear to stare at it intently. As if doing so would allow him to read his brother's mind on the other end. What was that about? He didn't suspect anything? Or was he just not saying anything?

"Sasuke... Sasuke? Oi! Little brother! I don't like to be left hanging."

He blinked again and put the phone next to his ear again. "I'm sorry, I almost dropped the phone," he easily lied. "What were you saying again?" When was the last time he'd called him his little brother with such a candid voice?

There seemed to be a smile on the other end. "I said I love the idea. When will he have it done so I can present it to the board and Nara?"

He ran a hand through his erratic strands and tried to bring himself out of his unsobering shock. He managed to find his voice. "He hopes to have it done by Sunday night."

The man seemed to nod on the other line. "Let me know. If he is, send it over Monday morning."

"I'll have Sakura do that."

There was another pause. "You're on a first name basis with an assistant?"

He wanted curse himself. It was true, while he had slept with a number of his assistants, unless they were in bed he did not call them by their first name. Ever. Sakura had been the only aception to that because of how tightly she had woven her way into his life. If he did so with the others people might have suspected and he would have been all over the newspapers.

He finally replied. "I'm not sleeping with her if that's what you asking. I've had her on staff for a while. Months even." Why was he telling him this?

"That's new..." Another pause. "The kid isn't yours is it?"

He balked. "No! God, you're as bad as Naruto! I've never slept with her. She never wanted to."

There was a noise on the other end. Sasuke could have sworn he heard laughter.

"A woman who refuses to sleep with you?" He seemed to muse. "Yes, please send her over. I'd love to meet her in person. I already admire her for getting me on the phone Thursday."

Sasuke would admit that was no easy feat in itself. Itachi normally had all calls run by his secretary as messages. And then he'd have her call the clients back with a return message. Everyone knew how much he hated talking on the phone. He was surprised, now that he dwelled on it, that he had been on the phone so long with him.

"She's irreplaceable," he found himself saying.

"I would imagine. Now," he began, "if that script does cross my desk Monday I'll want to talk to you and Naruto later in the evening. I'll give your assistant the details. Don't make plans. Ok?"

It almost sounded like an order. But he had asked at the last moment. "Alright. I'll let him know."

"Good, I'll let you go. I have a meeting in... five minutes. Bye, little brother."

He blinked again, but replied. "Goodbye, Itachi..." And the heard the line click, signaling he'd hung up the phone. Sasuke did the same. He was once more staring down at the phone, this time with a look of hazed confusion. What had become of his life? He wasn't sure how he felt about any of it.

People were changing all around him and no one was asking him if it was ok to do so!

Alright, maybe that statement was a bit ridiculous when he thought about it. It still didn't make it any easier. First Naruto and now his brother. Were they secretly planning his downfall? Now, that sounded even more idiotic than his last statement to his mind.

He grumbled and opted not to consider it anymore as he headed back to the dining room for a drink. Maybe later. Maybe when he was sitting across a table from them both, trying to avoid his brother's gaze as he went over the script. It hadn't happened yet; but, he knew that Weasel would eventually ask about Naruto and him.

And Kami help him then.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN**: Thank you all for the reviews. Especially from you, **Sean**. You have no idea how much your words pushed me more into continuing this. I'll admit, I had my doubts. Even after writing the first chapter I began to wonder how I felt about it.

You're review has to be one of the most detailed, most nice and eloquently put reviews I have ever gotten from another person about a story. Thank you. I needed to tell you that. I wanted you to know that.

You're right, the summary was horrible. It was horrible the first time I wrote it. I actually went back and erased the entire thing before rewriting it. Even then I still hated it. I just couldn't seem to get it right.

Words just couldn't seem to express what I wanted to put into this fiction. A few brief paragraphs could not explain what I wanted to put into these chapters. The story would have spoke for itself if someone read it. But I needed people to get some kind of idea.

**Acherona** : Thank you for your time in reading this story. And I should think he will. It's a story about them falling for one another, isn't it? All the bated breaths, heated gazed, and carefully planned brushing of skin will all be present.

Also, Sasuke does see Naruto as more than an image. He just couldn't get the image of the blond out of his mind over time. He loves him. He knows he has deep feelings for him. He wants to pursue a relationship with him; even in the open. Naruto would easily do that as well. The problem is Naruto doesn't think his feelings are earnest considering his track record.

**Pretenna **: Me too! My inspiration for Sakura came from Iron Man. I just love Pepper. And as professional as Sakura becomes about her work in Shippuuden I could easily see her in this role. At first I couldn't see her _not_ liking Sasuke, but, if she were as professional as she was in the show, she wouldn't--in real life--sleep with her boss. No matter how close they were as friends.

Also, some of Sasuke's personality was inspired from Tony Stark as well. He might not be a drunk; but, he is addicted to his perfect life. Much like Tony he seeks perfection in everything around him but has none of the drive to accomplish that perfection without Pepper by his side. Sasuke trusts Sakura as much as Tony does Pepper. He doesn't know it yet, much like  
Tony didn't in the beginning of the movie.

**GaaraNoJustsu02** : I know! I get tingly everytime I think about it. At first I considered having them go to a regular bar. However, once I pictured Sasuke in 'gay' clothing and his reaction to a gay bar I couldn't help myself. And I could really see Naruto dragging him there just for shits and giggles.

And to everyone else? Thank you. Please keep reviewing. Ask any question you wish. Comment as you like. Any review, no matter how cruel aside from flat out flames, is appreciated.

**--Blade**


	6. Chapter 6

**..Chapter Six..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Sasuke sat on the floor of his living room. It was an odd place to find him if you knew him. There were at least two good couches in the room and one chair that happened to be his favorite. And yet, there he was, sitting on the floor like a kid with his legs crossed.

And why you ask?

Simple.

Just next to him was a little boy with emerald green eyes and ebony short strands. He smiling and playing quietly to himself as Sasuke looked through some files spread around his form on the floor. Normally he'd work in his office. But, it was Sunday night and Naruto still needed to finish up that script.

He idly glanced at the hallway. There was almost a pain in his eyes if you looked close enough. Sakura was down there with him; offering to help with the computer. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. He would be lying if he said he didn't give a damn what he did with his pink haired assistant. Hell, he would be lying if he said he didn't have any feelings whatsoever for the blond. What was he suppose to do about it, though? Naruto obviously didn't think he was earnest. And quite frankly, he still wasn't sure if he could commit to someone. He wanted to. Really, he did. He'd just gone so long running through women that some people called it an addiction.

Did he have a sexual addiction?

He pondered this for a while. Over the last day he hadn't thought to go out and see anyone. He wasn't exactly craving it right now. Although, lord knew he'd be if he saw the blond again. His insides turned to mush everytime he came into his direct line of vision.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

He blinked and looked over at the boy next to him. Lucas Haruno. He was Sakura's son. Sasuke normally didn't tolerate children. It's not that he didn't like them. They were just... too messy, too loud, and they asked too many questions he had no idea how to answer half the time. He didn't mind Lucas because the boy hardly spoke. And if he did, it was direct and to the point. He hardly ever made a mess and when he did he either got his mother or cleaned it up himself. He was amazingly self sufficient and played all by himself with no complaint of boredom or desire for other children.

He imagined it came from being a child with only having one parent. He probably had to grow up unbelievably fast.

"Yes, Lucas?" He addressed the boy.

He smiled slightly, an action figure in his hand. "Do you like my mommy?"

Well... that was new. And definitely one of those questions he normally hated answering. But he would. "Yes, of course I like her. She's my assistant and a very hard worker."

The boy nodded and looked back down at his toy. After a moment of watching him some more Sasuke went back to his work. He'd gone about five minutes with silence when...

"Do you... like like her?" Curious green eyes watched him questionably.

He turned to Lucas again. He arched a single ebony brow and gave the child all of his attention. "What do you mean by 'like like', Lucas?"

The boy seemed to ponder this a moment before saying, "Like... ya know... do you wanna... do stuff with her?"

He blinked. What the hell did that mean? This mulled about his skull for a while. Aw hell... He sighed. He didn't want to say it, but he knew Sakura had talked to him about it before. He barely recalled the brief humorous story a few weeks back about her son asking about sex. "Lucas... are you asking me if I'm attracted to you mother and want... to have sex with her?" He did not want to be having this conversation with an eight year old child.

He nodded, but said nothing.

At least that was out of the way. He pondered how to answer this question. Of course he'd been attracted to her. She was beautiful woman. She just never returned his attentions which is why she stuck around. He respected that about her. He supposed he could at least explain that much, right?

He looked over at the boy who was waiting expectantly. "I guess I did at one time. Your mother is a very beautiful woman. Any man would be a fool not to... want her." He hated saying that to a child. It sounded so... adult. But could he do any better? It's not like he'd ever been given the 'conversation' as a boy. No, he'd literally been given a woman at age sixteen thrown his way by his father. What had ever been wrong with the man? He almost wanted to blame his sexual... issues on him. Did Itachi ever have the same problem?

He looked back at the boy. He looked to be waiting for more. He sighed. "I respect your mother for not... allowing us to have a relationship, Lucas. Not that there's anything wrong with women who do allow themselves such liberties.." Oi, this was coming out all wrong. "But, your mother wanted to keep our relationship a business one. Not many women, no, people have that kind of strength."

"Strength?" The boy wrinkled his nose.

He nodded. "Your mother could have just given in when I..." Pause. Think. Answer. "When I let her know I was interested in her. Her strong sense of will and ethics allowed her to refuse my advances." He eyed the boy. "Does that make sense?"

He grinned. "You're saying my mommy didn't want to have sex with you because there are just some things that are more important. People aren't bad just because they have sex with people a lot. They're just different."

He let out a sigh of relief. Thank god some things were not as hard as one thought. Still, he looked at the boy, children were a lot harder than shareholders when one needed to explain something.

ooo

"See, your problem is right here."

"Where?"

She pointed. "You saved the file to a different folder. No wonder you couldn't find it." She flashed him a smile over her shoulder.

Naruto grinned. "How did you find it?"

Sakura laughed. "Easy. You just go to file search and type in the name. Either that or recent files. Do you need to send this off through email or printed it out?"

"I need it printed out. I has to go to Itachi's desk first thing tomorrow morning so we can run it by everyone ASAP.

She nodded. "You know, I'm not genius when it comes to scripts... but isn't it abnormal to go back and change it once the final copy has been made?"

He shrugged and moved to sit on the steel desk next to her. His arms cross over his chest as he glanced down at her. "I suppose. It's yet another reason why we have to run it by everyone so soon. The shareholders might not approve. If that's the case we have to stick with the old one."

She nodded and clicked the button for the printer to start. She said nothing more and reached for her drink.

Naruto watched her with curious cold blues. Sakura Haruno. She was lovely. As pretty as the first night he saw her. He wasn't nervous about asking her out. He'd done it many times before and rejection was nothing new to him. It was rare he experienced it. Normally it was over a boyfriend, or gender preference and most often because they were married. Didn't people wear a ring anymore?

"Sakura?"

She looked up at him, her face questioning. "Yes?"

He smiled warmly. "Would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?"

She blinked at him.

Oh... that wasn't a good sign. He kept the hopeful smile on.

She pursed her lips as if considering the option. She looked down at the floor, the wall, the computer and then back at him with unsure eyes. "Naruto... Can I call you Naruto?"

He nodded, not liking the start of this.

She nodded back. "Naruto, I'm not dating anyone. Let me say that first. I've refused a number of offers. Not just yours and Sasuke's for a very good reason."

"Which is?"

She sighed. "I didn't tell Sasuke because he never asked. He just assumed I was being professional. That's part of it. But, really, I have a bad past. And I'm not ready to repeat it even on a chance." She seemed to get quieter and Naruto became concerned.

"What happened?"

She took a while to collect her thoughts and her words. It wasn't easy drudging up that part of her life. It never would be. But, she wasn't against telling him. "Did Sasuke tell you about Lucas' father?"

He shook his head. "He told me you were never married and that he died before Lucas was born."

She nodded. "That's all he would know. Well, David was, for a time, a very good man in my life. He made me very happy. We were together for about a year. And then I got pregnant with Lucas." She paused and looked at Naruto.

He reached for a chair and rolled in closer to her. He wasn't sure why, but he was worried about where this was going. "I'm listening." He smiled encouragingly.

She bit her lower lip and looked down at her hands. "I was making dinner one night. I wanted to tell him in the best environment possible. But..." she felt her voice shaking.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Sakura." He reached for her hand. She let him take it and he squeezed.

She shook her head. "No, you need to know. I don't want you to think I'm not interested in you... for some other reason." She smiled and took a breath. "He came home drunk. It was the first and only time he'd ever done it. He started yelling at me because I'd left something out. He came after me and I ran. He hit me, Naruto. I'd never felt so much pain in my life..." she exhaled slowly and kept her gaze on her hands. "I was afraid I'd loose my child. I was already two months along even though I wasn't showing... You have to understand I didn't do it because I wanted to. I did it because I had to."

"Do what," he asked softly, already more than worried for the young woman. His heart went out to her.

She looked up at him then. "I shot him. The courts cleared everything up as soon as it was proven to be self defense. And I moved away shortly after. Somehow I managed to get the interview with Sasuke and the rest is history."

Naruto nodded, his eyes kind. "I understand, Sakura."

"I don't want to date anyone right now, Naruto. It doesn't matter if it was you or Sasuke who asked me." She smiled faintly.

Something made him pause a moment though and he watched her carefully. "You said it didn't matter... Sakura, would you have taken Sasuke up on his offer if you weren't his assistant? If your past..." He trailed off, still holding her hand.

She blinked a few times and a soft blush tinted across the bridge of her nose. "Am I that transparent?"

Naruto sighed long and hard. But, he allowed a smile. "No, I'm, just good at reading people." It started to make sense now... why she did all the things she did for Sasuke. Why she got rid of the women for him. Why she came to his home and did things the maid should. Why she went so out of her way to make sure he didn't fall on his face like a hapless fool. All the things Naruto use to help him with...

He looked at her again. "Are you in love with him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I know it hurts a little everytime I seem him bring someone home he obviously doesn't care about. I just want to see him happy, Naruto. Having mindless sex with person after person with no affections or feelings to go with it can really affect you."

He patted her hand a few times and then stood up. "I understand. Well... if and when you're ready to date again, you'll consider me?" He smiled like a little boy, changing the air of room instantly.

She smiled brightly. "Of course. Oh, we need to get those papers. The printer should be done by now." And then she was standing, moving towards the large printer and grabbing the pages. She handed them to Naruto. "There you are. Let me know when you want me to take them to Itachi."

He nodded. "I will. Thank you, Sakura. You're a good friend... for watching over him while I was gone."

She smiled. "He's my good friend as well. Even if he doesn't know it."

With that he was waving goodbye and heading up the stairs.

He really almost wanted to kick himself. Was this some sort of twisted love triangle? Sasuke wanted him, he'd made that perfectly clear. He wanted Sakura and in turn Sakura might want Sasuke. But, not as long as she was working for him. How did these things happen to him?

Naruto stepped down the hall and stopped as he heard voices. He listened for a while and chuckled. Poor Poor Sasuke. He was almost amazed the younger Uchiha could even handle one little boy. He'd never been fond of children.

He walked into the room just as Sasuke finished his explanation. "Hello, boys. Enjoying your play date?"

Lucas looked up at him and wrinkled his nose. "Play date? Mr. Uchiha is working. He's not playing."

Naruto chuckled and took a seat on the floor next to the boy. "So he is." He glanced over at the ebony haired man.

He smiled slightly back at Naruto. "Is that the final copy?"

Naruto nodded and handed it to him. "Yeah, we just need to send it over tomorrow morning."

He flipped through it idly. "Sakura help you out alright?" There was a curious edge to his voice... like he was asking more.

Naruto arched a brow. "Yes, she's pretty proficient. I can see why you keep her around."

Sasuke just nodded.

Naruto looked down as Lucas tugged on his shirt. "Yes?"

He smiled. "Will you make me something to eat, Mr. Uzumaki?"

He grinned down at him and gave his head a pat. "Sure, sport. Let's go." He stood up and reached for the boy, carrying him out into the hall. "You coming Sasuke?"

"Yeah, in a minute!" He cried back. He looked down at the papers on more time. His stomach growled a moment and he sighed. Alright, fine, food. He stood up and stalked in the direction of all his misplaced focus.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN:** Ok, let me first rely to **Nekoma-chan** and **Mystique-Monique aka Mina**.

-.- First off, I don't read a whole hell of a lot of fanfiction because most of it, with the exception of a handful, are completely horrible. I only read M rated and NC-17 and most of them SUCK. Most importantly, the Yaoi ones suck. And not in the good way. I HATE Mpreg with a fiery passion because to me it's an insult to the relationship. I'll never EVER do it in any of my fics.

Second, what I'm about to say is in no way meant to be an insult to anyone reading. I just happen to know what I'm talking about. Ok?

I'm 23 years old and in a relationship with a man who's a good 13 years older than me. We've been together for over 4 years. We're very happy. My boyfriend is a Dom. He went to a professional dominatrix for three years before I knew him. He's run the gambit enough to explain it to me. I've run the gambit enough to know.

That being said, a huge percentage of professional men and woman in high positions of power generally don't like to dominate in bed. Especially if they go to a professional Dom. They spend all their time telling people what to do all day and night. So, when they have sex? They don't want to. They want to lay back and take it. Those are the facts. Look them up if you like.

Now, that aside. I'm am a submissive. I love being one. Do you know why? Because no matter how you look at it there is an amazing amount of power you wield in that position. Depending on how you act depends on how your Dom acts or reacts. After a while, you learn to get what you want and in the process give them what they want. It's not an easy position, but it is fun. Sasuke could easily dominate Naruto by being in this position.

And finally? I really never liked the words Uke and Seme. Why do we have to categorize a relationship? Why does one have to be the top and one have to be the bottom? Do you know that there are huge variances in gay relationships? Some men never do anything but kiss or give head. They refuse to have that part of their body touched.

My stories are not based of an idea written in Yaoi manga or in fanfiction. My fanfiction is based off anime. But, I put my people in real life instances. It's why you won't see 9 gay characters. It just doesn't normally happen in real life. Even in gay life.

So, sorry if I offend. But, that's my two cents. And you will probably, at some point, see Sasuke on top. Who knows? Alright?

**Thanks for reading my rant..--Blade**


	7. Chapter 7

**..Chapter Seven..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

The rush of a breeze ran through his soft ebony strands. The car beneath him purred. He enjoyed the sounds and smells of the country highway. He had no need for music at this particular moment. There was no top for the vehicle and therefor no need to want to put it up. The risk posed to it raining and ruing the interior had always been a high one... but many of his parking places were in a garage. And if not, he did have a cover in the back.

Sasuke had left ahead of Naruto because the man simply had not been ready to go yet. It didn't bother him... but they had set up a time to meet his brother. Even if it was Itachi, he hated keeping anyone waiting. He probably wouldn't even keep his worst enemy waiting. It was an insult to him and business he'd worked so hard to create.

Earlier this morning he'd had Sakura run the final copy of the script over to Itachi. It would be up to him to run it by Nara. Then all Sasuke had tot do was run it by the shareholders in his company. If Nara approved there was almost no chance his shareholders could say no. Everything stood on Nara's decision.

Everything.

He shouldn't be too worried. The original script had already been approved. If this one didn't pan out they could always go back to the original. However, Sasuke knew why it bothered him so much. It was Naruto's script. Naruto wanted it to succeed. And so, Sasuke, internally, wanted to see it succeed as well.

It was an odd feeling. To want someone to do well so badly. He hid it, of course. Naruto knew he wanted to see it work out, just not how much. And why would he? Not only was Sasuke good at hiding his feelings... but, well... he was still apprehensive. Sure, he'd said he wanted to pursue his best friend. Hell, he'd told him he wasn't giving up. Was that fair to Naruto though? If he still wasn't sure about his own deep rooted feelings? Ok, maybe that was half true. Sasuke knew he could love Naruto. It could happen easily. He was just barely there if not already. What worried him... was could he be loyal to Naruto?

He sighed.

It was a problem. And at least it was a problem he was willing to be responsible about. He did not need to hurt Naruto again. Loosing him the first time had been too hard. He would rather live, having him as a friend, than hurt him like last time and loose him forever. He knew if he hurt Naruto again he wouldn't be coming back.

It was like one big endless emotional mess.

And then there was Sakura. Sweet, responsible Sakura. Naruto wanted the girl. Right? He hadn't heard a damn thing about a date. Naruto wasn't the type to go in without asking politely. He would ask her on a date, respectfully. Nothing like himself. He frowned. While it was true he didn't ask many women on 'dates' they never openly objected to him doing... whatever else they chose to do. His encounters were random and quick. They were never... for the longevity but more for the moment.

Was there something wrong with that?

He wanted to bash his brain in. How had he gone from knowing himself and being decisive to being down right... troubled and doubting? Did love do that to you? Is that what he felt? Now he _was_ pouting. And more than willing to admit it--to himself!

There was another sigh as he parked in front of the hotel. He stepped out of his vehicle and tossed the keys to the valet. The boy looked unsure, having expected to open the door for him. Whatever it was, the kid shrugged it off as he moved towards the front doors and into the lobby to meet his brother. He checked his watch. Good, right on time.

He gazed about and spotted him talking to a group of men in suits. He hadn't changed much from what Sasuke could gather. He still kept his hair neatly tied back and groomed. His hands looked impeccably clean and manicured as much, if nor more so, than Sasuke's. And unlike Sasuke, he could be at ease around a group of other people. Or at least, he appeared to always be so as much as Sasuke did. Part of him wondered if he hated it all as much as he did. The smiles, the conversations... the parties. Sure it had been fun at first. But, after all while it all seemed... to go on and on.

Sure, he liked the women, the drinks and every now and then it was fun. But, most often, they were hosted by people he knew through contract only. The best parties to go to were the one's hosted by actors; usually the up and coming ones. They were always free of the normal... formalities. Free of the harsh reality that Hollywood life was all about.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone else... but he enjoyed letting himself relax once in a while. Especially in the company of those just a little less judgmental. Sure, many of them hung on his every word or flocked around him if he showed up. But, it was the atmosphere he liked the most. Everyone was still just a little bit green. They still had that hope in their eyes. The same one that had made them want to become an actor.

"Sasuke?"

He looked up at his brother. Whatever conversation he'd been having was apparently over. The men were gone. "Itachi," he murmured in acknowledgment.

For a moment they just stared at one another. Sasuke wasn't sure if he should shake his hand... hug him.. or just avoid both. He shifted on his feet uncomfortably. He glanced down and saw a hand held out to him. He arched a brow at his brother.

"I won't bite," he smirked at him.

Sasuke grunted but took his hand and shook it. "It's not the biting I'm worried about." And then he grunted again as he hugged him. The hell?! Sasuke tensed up. After a moment though... he relaxed and his bother released him.

"See?" He smiled slightly. "Wasn't so bad was it?"

He looked at him much the same way he's looked at Naruto in the gay bar... like he'd grown a third eye. "Who _are_ you?"

Itachi placed a hand on his upper back, patting it a few times and led him towards the entrance. "You wound me, brother."

He was still looking at him askance. Too shocked to really stop him from leading him out of the hotel. As they walked down the side walk he just sorta stared at him. "Did someone kill my brother and replace him with you? Last time I heard, you weren't exactly happy with me or my career choices." His eyes narrowed. "If fact, if I recall correctly, you said I 'lacked something'."

He removed his hand and grunted. "That was a long time ago."

"So, what, now you wanna start over? Fresh slate?"

He looked over at him. "Did it ever occur to you that, maybe, just maybe, I wanted you to go off on your own and do you own thing? Which is why I pushed you so hard? Maybe I went about it the wrong way; but, look where you are now?"

He glared at him. "That doesn't make it any better. I thought you hated me. You poked and berated every little thing I did. Dad wasn't even that bad. But, lord knows he loved you more." He spread his hands. "His prized first son. Couldn't live up to that image, could I?" He scowled. "So, what did you do? You made it worse. In the process you pushed me away." He dug his hands into his pockets as they walked on, his cold hard eyes forward.

Itachi sighed. "Listen... for what it's worth... I'm sorry."

Sasuke just grunted. "Like an apology makes it any better."

"Do you have to be so damned bitter?" He stopped as Sasuke stopped to look at him.

"_You_ made me that way." And then he was walking again, leaving Itachi to stare at his back for a moment. He only let it last a moment though before he was running to catch back up with him.

"Listen to me."

Sasuke ignored him.

He grabbed his arm, stopping him and turned him to face him. "Would you listen to me for a minute, damnit."

Sasuke stared at him. He didn't move or shift his gaze. He'd grown a lot. He might still be a bit arrogant; but, what Uchiha wasn't? "I'm sorry, ok? I know it doesn't make up for it, but, it's a start. We can go from there."

Itachi waited as he searched his eyes.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine." And then he was turning to walk again, Itachi close in pace with him. He doubted his brother had just changed his mind over night. He was cautious... but curious as well. "What made you want to make amends with me?"

"Naruto."

Sasuke glanced over at him, to see if any real emotions had passed over his face. As usual, his brother was leaving nothing to wonder about. He looked forward again.

"He told me what you did to him."

He said nothing. This was a conversation he never wanted, never planned, to have with his brother.

"Did you intend to ruin every relationship he had? I mean, not all of them were terrible or just out for his money. I know a few of those girls were--."

Sasuke had had enough. "Would you stop it?"

Itachi pursed his lips as they entered a small cafe. He held the door open for him. "So, he does speak after all. Here I assumed you were considering a career as a mute."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Ass."

Itachi chuckled as they took a seat at a booth.

"Why are we here?"

He took the offered menu and thank the waitress. "I like the food."

Sasuke arched a brow. "You... like greasy spoons?" He couldn't fathom it.

"Sure. I went to one with Uzumaki once and have been hooked since." He looked up at the woman in pastel. "I'll have an iced tea. Sweet with lemon."

She nodded and wrote it down. "You?"

"The same," he replied and opened his menu.

"I'll give you two a few minutes. Take your time." She walked off to get their drinks.

"I looked over the script today." Itachi was saying as he leaned back in his seat. One arm was one the back of the booth and the other on the table. He knew what he wanted already. Always did.

"Did you?" Sasuke was scanning the menu. Although, after a moment he flipped it closed. Decisive as ever.

He nodded.

Sasuke waited for a response. Something, anything, that told him Nara liked it. If not, he wasn't looking forward to the look of defeat on Naruto's face. "Well?" He finally asked, tired of waiting.

He smirked. "I liked it. I also faxed it over to Nara."

This time he didn't wait, he went ahead and asked. "What did he say?"

He let it draw out. The waitress came back and set their drinks in front of them both. Itachi and Sasuke rattled their orders off with quick efficiency. She left again and Itachi was still letting it drag out, going so far as to allow himself a long sip of his tea. When words passed his lips, they were not about the script. "That assistant of yours is very interesting."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Quit pussyfooting."

He chuckled. "Alright," the smile he offered was faint, "at first he was a bit apprehensive. It's not what we had going with the original script. But..."

"But?"

"But," he continued, "after I explained to how well the last gay movie did in theaters and sent over some numbers, he agrees it's a fantastic idea. All you have to do is let your board members know."

Sasuke felt a wash of elation run through him. His lips quirked in a slight smile, but, the rest he contained. Naruto would be ecstatic. He couldn't wait to tell him the news.

"Where is he by the way?"

Sasuke blinked. "Hm?"

Itachi sighed. "Naruto. Where is he?"

"Ah," Sasuke took a sip of his tea finally. "I'll send him a text. He probably has no idea where we are." Sasuke reached for his phone and did as much.

Itachi watched him carefully. He drummed his fingers against the table as his brother went about texting Naruto. While it was true he knew the script was all about the man before him and blond... he had to wonder if the the sudden change was mirrored in the life of his brother and Naruto. He doubted very seriously Uzumaki would just make something up for a last minute change with out some level of inspiration.

"There. Now he knows." Sasuke put away his phone and looked up at Itachi. He arched a brow. "I'm not sure if I like that look..."

"What look?"

His lips pursed. "The same look you gave me before dad shoved a half naked woman in my room when I sixteen."

He chuckled. "Mom didn't approve of that as all, if I recall correctly."

"No, she didn't." He replied. "But, don't change the subject. What's the look for?"

He idly considered lying to him for a brief instance. Sasuke would see right through it though. He would admit his bother was just as good as seeing through him and he was Sasuke. "Is the script true?"

Sasuke arched a brow. It was he this time who was considering the lying. But, just as his brother had before him, he too also knew lying was out of the question. "Why?" He asked instead. To buy time if anything.

Then their food arrived. "Anything else, guys?"

Both shook their head and murmured a thank you.

She nodded. "Alright, I'll come back and check on you in a few. Here's the check." She slid it on the table upside down.

When she was gone Itachi regarded him curiously. He wasn't even looking at his food. "You hurt him the last time. I know you were hurt. I just don't want to see that happen again."

He blinked, appalled. "What, no odd conversation about masculinity and carrying on the family line?"

He shrugged. "I'm not a bigot, Sasuke. Besides, there is two of us. You don't have to bear that burden."

He was being _nice_ to him. This was... just as odd as seeing him apologize earlier. He was speechless.

"And anyway," he added, finally attacking his food, "there's always adoption."

Sasuke stared down at his food. He monetarily considered confining in his brother as he had long ago when he was child and they were still friends. He was being unusually kind. Naruto might come in any time now and he had little to spare. "I'm scared," he admitted, eyes on his food.

Itachi arched a brow, potatoes in his mouth. He wiped it with a napkin and swallowed. "About?"

Sasuke sighed. "He doesn't want me to begin with."

"Was it a one night thing? Is he not attracted to you?" Itachi grabbed his drink to wash down his food.

He shook his head and reached for his fork, moving around the pancake of hash browns. "No... I mean... yes." He sighed again.

"Explain it then." He took another bite, this time of his burger.

"I want to have a relationship with him. He wants one too. He just doesn't think I'd stick with it. I have a bad track record." He frowned. "And to be honest, I agree with him. When have I ever stuck with someone for more than a week or two at most?"

"Third grade," he replied quickly.

Sasuke looked up at him. "Eh?"

He smirked. "You probably don't remember. You were in third grade. Her name was Alice. To you, she was the best thing right next to mom's chocolate cake." He counted his fingers, thinking. He nodded. "You were together for a month. Odd for an elementary relationship if you ask me. Mom thought it was cute though."

He was blinking again. He'd made a point, true. But, he'd been a kid then. Before any of the other harsh realities in his life had occurred. Before he'd thought sleeping with a different woman every night was the thing to do. He voiced this.

"I was a kid, Itachi. That hardly counts."

He was shrugging. "You asked."

He frowned. "That does me no help right now."

"Anyway, why do think you won't last with him? Have you slept with anyone else since sleeping with him?"

There was a short pause."...No."

He nodded. "There you go. See how long it lasts. If you can go more than a few weeks without any... then you know, right?"

He'd come up with that solution as well. There was still the problem of Sakura though... Should he tell him about her? Might as well. Who knew when his friend would be in. "He's into my secretary."

"Sakura?"

He nodded. "He told me he wants to pursue her."

"He won't succeed."

Sasuke arched a brow and his lips twitched slightly as he looked at him with curious coal depths. "What makes you say that?"

"Because," he began, "I tried to ask her out as well."

He was blinking again. He wanted to ask why, but was more curious as to why she'd said no to him, if she had. "And?"

Itachi wiped his mouth as he finished off his plate. He slapped his napkin on the table. He proceeded to explain to him the same story Sakura had told Naruto yesterday. All about David and the shooting. All about how she refused to date anyone for a long time. "At any rate, you have some time until she changes her mind."

He wasn't sure how he felt about any of it. On one note he was glad he still had half a chance. But, on another he was worried about Sakura. How had he never known about that? Probably because he'd never asked. He didn't dive too deeply into people's personal lives. Not if they worked hard and gave him good results. Sakura more than did that.

"I had no idea." His voice was soft.

Itachi watched him as the waitress came to get their finished plates. Sasuke seemed depressed. He almost wished he hadn't said a damn thing about it. He was happy he'd confided in him though. It was the first time in a long time.

That had been his fault, he admitted that freely. He had when the ache of loosing his sibling finally set in years ago. Thankfully, that wasn't important anymore. What _was_ important was making sure he stayed happy. He wasn't entirely overjoyed about prying into his brother's life, but, he just might have to play match maker in this one.


	8. Chapter 8

**..Chapter Eight..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

"You need us to what...?"

Itachi forced his face into a grimace as he stared at the two men in front of him. "I know it's last minute. Really I do. And I'd go myself but..."

"But?" Naruto edged.

Itachi sighed and crossed his arms over his chest behind his rather large desk. "But," he began, "she won't join the crew if I don't send _you_."

Naruto arched a brow, looking perplexed. What was he talking about. Her? This made no sense. "_Who_?" His voice emphasized the word.

Sasuke was equally curious. It had been about two weeks. The script had been reapproved with the new lines. The director had been selected. And the cast all been selected for the most part. What was this woman they were speaking about?

Itachi sighed. He really wasn't looking forward to telling him... "Ino Yamanaka. The designer I want for our movie. We've worked with her before. She's the best Hollywood has to offer. And," Itachi began, "she won't say no. Not to you."

"Aw hell," Naruto muttered and wiped a hand down his face. Hard. "I nearly put a restraining order on that bitch."

Sasuke's brows rose. Bitch? Naruto never bad mouthed women. It did not matter if they were a hooker on the corner street or someone he'd just had a bad break up with. He never insulted a woman. Never. Who was this chick?

He looked over at his brother. "Care to fill in?"

It was Naruto who spoke up. "She's crazy. And she thinks we belong together. Like, forever. I dated her for about a week while we were on bad terms. She was working in another building close to the set I was in."

Nothing new there, Sasuke thought. Fan girls, even those who worked in the biz, were just as bad as any who didn't. Hell, sometimes they were worse. Namely because they could get into all the places you could get into. Usually. "Yeah... ok... So?"

"So," Naruto looked at him, turning in his comfortable leather chair, "she got... clingy."

"Clingy?" Sasuke stated.

He nodded.

"You've never had a problem with that before."

Naruto frowned. He had a point. "She got really clingy. Like, it affected my work. She would pop in whenever she wanted to and try to drag me away for.. well..."

"Sex," Itachi offered, looking as Sasuke. "She's great in bed. Probably one of the best I've ever had."

Sasuke arched a tentative brow... How had he never met this woman? Not that he would do anything with her... But if Itachi said she was good... well. He didn't give compliments out; especially about one night stands.

He looked over at Naruto as he spoke again.

"Anyway, I broke it off with her. And she just wouldn't stop. It wasn't until we moved to another set in another city that she quit. And even then I had to push another guy in her direction." He pouted. "I even had to change my email address."

Sasuke's lips twitched. His eyes drew to his brother. "If she's this bad... why do we need her for the movie?"

"Because," he stated simply, "she's the best."

"But..." Naruto looked ready to cry. Humorous tears, in Sasuke's opinion. But, tears nonetheless. "What the hell am I suppose to do to get her off my back when she agrees to come?!"

He just shrugged. "Find a body guard?" At Naruto's torn look he sighed. "Hell, I dunno. Hire someone to pretend to be involved with you? Someone you know would keep her off your back. Either that or get involved with someone she wouldn't expect. Something so shocking even she would lay off in defeat." Not an easy task.

He was still pouting. He was still unhappy. Was his boss trying to torture him? He had to be. Because whoever he hired or asked to be his... girlfriend or fiance... would be with him for a few months while the movie went into motion. Who the hell would he get to do that?

He'd ask Sakura because she would have to come with them by default... but he didn't want to traumatize her. She'd already said why she didn't want to be involved with anyone. Even if it was pretend.

He could hire a random person... but, doing that meant risking them being just as clingy as Ino. There were just too many girls to count. And anyone who he dared do this with would try to keep him. Not that he wouldn't mind... being kept... but he didn't like the idea of nabbing a girl because of a trick. Hell...

Then who?

He glanced about the room as it trying to figure it out. And then, as if a sign had appeared before him... his eyes rested on Sasuke. They narrowed.

Sasuke felt those cold blues on him and he looked over at his best friend. He was watching him awfully intently. Why? "Naruto?"

"Shut up. I'm thinking," he muttered hastily.

Sasuke didn't like that look. He sure as hell didn't like that voice. "Naruto.." he said in a more deadly voice, demanding his attention.

It was perfect. Not only would it keep Ino off his back, but, she' think he was gay. Which means? She'd know she had no chance in hell. She was a woman and if Naruto was into men even _she_ might--just might--admit defeat. He was going to be stuck with Sasuke for months anyway. He'd already more than just kissed him. It wasn't like it would be any different, right?

Oh... but one problem... Naruto still had... this nagging feeling. The feeling that said this was a bad idea because he felt something deeper for Sasuke. Something deeper that even he had admitted to the raven haired man could turn to something more.

Did he really have a choice?

"Naruto," Sasuke growled.

Not really.. That bitch was persistent. She would plague his every crevice for months.

"Naruto!" Sasuke finally yelled, ignoring Itachi's chuckling. His brother laughed? The hell? Feh, didn't matter. He glared at his best friend.

Naruto blinked at him. And then? He smiled.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He wasn't sure about that look... that smile. What was he plotting anyway? Naruto in deep, deep thought was never--ever--a good idea. Not for him. "What?"

His smiled bloomed into a grin.

And Sasuke knew he'd met his end.

"You're going to be my boyfriend."

Sasuke made a noise... one he was sure had never left his fully gown body ever before. "I'm what?" He hissed. Oh, no... suddenly he understood. Naruto wanted to make the girl think he was... that they were... not that he was going to argue. It was a good plan. And he hadn't been happy about the prospect of it being someone else... But did he know what he was saying? Sasuke had said he wasn't giving up on Naruto. Even if he had his doubts... he still didn't want to hurt him. Not this way. If he and Naruto got involved he wanted it to be something they both wanted. Not... a ploy for some girl.

"Aw come on... it's not like we've never made out before. It's all she has to see to convince her we're a couple. Aside from that we don't have to do anything."

This was a bad, bad, bad, bad..._bad_ idea. Couldn't he see that? His blood was already boiling at the prospect of his lips touching Naruto's. "We have to sleep in the same bed," he argued lamely; trying to grab for anything. Both men were oblivious to the man behind the desk.

Naruto waved his hand idly, like it was nothing. "We've done that plenty of times."

Sasuke's jaw clenched. "_That was before we had sex_." his voice was low.

Naruto frowned.

Sasuke stared.

Naruto sighed. "Please?"

He felt something crack.

"Please," he said softly... waiting... and then...

And then Sasuke heard all he needed to hear for the crack to break.

"... I need you."

He sighed, slumped back in his chair and close his eyes. "Alright..." His voice sounded weaker than he wanted it to. He avoided looking at the brilliant smile he was sure crested over Naruto's face. He was dying inside. He was dying and the blond probably had no freakin' idea. He was overwhelmed by how much it hurt. It shouldn't... but it did.

Itachi coughed, alerting them both he was still there.

Sasuke didn't move. He didn't want to.

Naruto looked over, grinning like an idiot. Trying to forget he'd not only just asked Sasuke to be his boyfriend in front of his boss--Sasuke's brother--but that Sasuke had also blurted they'd had sex.

"Now that that's over with..." He sat forward, placing his hands on the desk. "You're tickets are waiting for you at the airport. You're flight leaves tonight."

"Sakura?" Sasuke manage to get out, eyes still shut.

He nodded. "There's one for her too. Aside from that, you're free to go."

Sasuke nodded. He stood up and wiped down his jacket. It was then, with a precision he'd taken a lifetime to create, he turned on his heel and smoothly headed for the door. Naruto was trailing behind him.

As they shut the door... they utterly missed the grin that wove it's way around Itachi's face. "Phase one... complete."

ooo

All Sasuke could think--from the time they packed, left the airport, landed and made their way to the club this woman was located at, his assistant trailing behind--was Naruto's lips on his. Naruto's lips on his body. Naruto's lips on... he stifled a groan as the images flashed through his mind.

He. Was. Going. To. Die.

That was all there was to it. There was no way in hell he was going to last five minutes, much less months, pretending to be his best friend's boyfriend. Because for Sasuke? It wouldn't be pretend at all. It would be real. And at the moment he was no longer worried about hurting his friend. He was worried about getting hurt himself.

What was he going to do after this hoax was over with? Find someone new? Continue to be buddies with his best friend like nothing had happened? Like he'd never let Naruto ram into him in the middle of the night and kiss him senseless? He knew Naruto said they wouldn't have any sex... but they were still going to kiss. A lot. And kissing always led to other things with Sasuke. Always.

He was a controlled man. He had said no to more than one woman on more than one occasion. Could he say no to _himself_?

"Mr. Uchiha?"

He looked over at Sakura. "Could you stop that?"

She blinked at him, stepping back as his tone hit her ears.

Had he been that loud? That rude? Hell. "I'm sorry," he muttered lamely. He hardly ever apologized. Even to her.

She seemed to notice this and just smiled. "It's alright. I know you're under a lot of stress. This can't be easy."

The sweet... adoring... beautiful girl knew all about their plan. And unxpectedly, she had been enthusiastic about the idea. Understanding even. Apparently the young pink haired woman knew all about Ino Yamanaka. They'd been close at one point; going to the same high school. Small world no?

She loved the idea because Ino had been a long time rival as a girl. She was itching just as hard as anyone had ever seen to trump her. Sasuke had a feeling she was going to rub the relationship in the woman's face. Not that he... minded... but hell... Was she going to be the death of him as well?

"What did you want me to stop?"

Her eyes were kind as they stood across the street from the popular club. No one had seen them yet. No screaming fans yet. Good. He suddenly recalled why he'd asked her to stop and what to quit doing.

"Call me Sasuke."

Her eyes bugged out of her head.

He reached out, steadying her as she looked ready to fall. He was thankful she didn't seem to mind the touch. It was nothing more than friendly.

"Sir..." she began, her voice horrified and confused all at once, "I couldn't... you're my boss."

"I'm also your friend," he argue with a soft smile.

"What will people think?" Her eyes now looked ready to fall out of her head.

He shrugged. "Since when do I care? After tonight no one will think we are."

That's right, Sakura mused. Because everyone would think Naruto and Sasuke were together... She supposed if that was the case she would go along with it.

"Besides," he said releasing her, "we've been close long enough. You've taken out my laundry. I think you've earned the right to call me by my first name."

She wrinkled her nose. "True..." She smiled. "Very well. I suppose we have to be convincing for the Ino-pig. She won't believe me if you and I don't seem close."

He chuckled softly, surprising himself. "We are close, Sakura."

And then she laughed too.

"'Ey!" Naruto stated in front of them. "The light has changed. Let's move it."

And they did. They made the long way across the street towards the club doors. People immediately started screaming as they caught sight of Naruto and Sasuke.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! I love you!"

"Sing this please?"

"Sign my boobs!"

"Slut," one stated, "sign my ass and I'll give you more than a show." He winked at them.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto laughed.

Sakura just grinned as the cameras flashed around them on the red carpet. Inside she wanted to strangle some necks. Really, if it came down to it she could. She wasn't beyond decking someone for touching her employer.

After one horrible scare a few months back he'd ordered her to take a class on martial arts. She wasn't an expert. But the man hated too much company and avoided hiring body guards like the plague. So, after seeing her take down one.. very large man with one lucky hit to the jaw.. he footed the bill and hired a very good personal trainer.

She wrinkled her nose in thought as they entered the club. Gawd did she ever feel like a Mercy to his Lex Luthor. She had to stop reading her son's comic books. It was grating her mind. Although... at least she knew she would no longer ever have to worry about a drunk man trying to hurt her ever again. He didn't know that, but, it was a small gift he'd given her. She was happy for that.

She took a moment to take in the club. What the hell? It was like a strip joint from hell. The entirety of it black and flaming red from head to toe. People walked around half naked everywhere. The music was a mix between dark gothic opera and techno or electronica. It wasn't bad persay, just odd.

She dared to look up. Her face pinked brighter than her hair. In cages... hanging from the ceiling were naked men and women. All dancing.

"Sakura?" Sasuke edged a glance at her.

She blinked, made a noise or mortification and looked at him. He stared at her questionably, looking to be wondering what was wrong. She pointed up.

He looked up. He blinked a few times and then looked back at her. "You've seen worse than that. From me no less."

She stared at him. At the look in his eyes. He was laughing at her. She fumed. "I wasn't expecting this! I know what to expect from you!" She hissed. Indeed. She mechanically, with the tact of a doctor, always prepared herself for everyone of his liaisons. Truth was... she was a compete prude if you caught her off guard. And this did.

He just smiled at her and gently patted her on the head like an errant child. "You've seen it now. Better wipe that blush off your face before Yamanaka gets here."

She frowned at his actions. She wasn't sure how she felt about the way he was treating her. She didn't object. It was just new. He was right though, despite his hand on her head. She needed to stop blushing. Ino-pig would never let her live it down.

As if on cue...

"Naruto!" A blond blur attached herself to Naruto's arm and clung like a demon possessed. She beamed up at him. "It's been ages! You look wonderful as always. Care for a drink, love?"

Sakura scowled. She felt her hand tightening into a fist... more than ready to knock the girl on her rear. Thankfully she didn't need to.

Naruto looked down at her. He grinned lamely. "Hello, Ino." He then turned pleading eyes to Sasuke. As if to say, _do your job damnit._

Sakura looked up at her employer, her friend, and nearly balked at the heat of his gaze on the woman. He looked at her and all she could do was frown and nod. He nodded back and she watched. He looked livid... he looked like he was ready to hit the woman himself. Most of all, she could see a hint of something in his eyes. Something she didn't want to dissect.

She continued to gaze at him as he stepped forward, removed the woman from his best friend's arm and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. He pressed his back into the blond's and rested his chin on his shoulder. The action looked so possessive. She had to mentally scold herself from considering it was anything more than an act.

He leaned over... his tongue darting out as he gazed heatedly on the woman before him. He licked Naruto's ear lob, pulling it into his mouth and nipped. She watched as Naruto looked to be pushing down.. a soft cry? Was he in pain? Was this for real? If not it was one hell of a good act.

Sasuke began to speak, his voice deep and husky as he tightened his hold on the man in his arms. "Sorry... I don't share... my boyfriend."

Sakura felt like a puddle on the floor instantly. He hadn't said it to her... but had affected her all the same. She could only imagine how Naruto felt, being in his arms like that. Oh Kami... what had those two gotten themselves into?


	9. Chapter 9

**..Chapter Nine..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Naruto was going to die. That was all there was to it. He was going to die and no one was going to know why it happened. It all happened so quickly he hadn't known what to do. One minute Ino was latched to his arm as he expected and the next... there was a hot breath on his neck. There was a tongue on his ear. And there was a nibble on his lobe. He stifled the urge to cry out.

And then... to make matters worse?

"Sorry... I don't share... my boyfriend."

Oh _hell_.

It was just the way he said it. Like he owned him. Like he was going to bloody well take him on the floor right there in front of the shocked blond in front of them. Just to show her how much he owned Naruto.

He'd wanted this right? He'd even looked over at him with that message in his eyes; begging him to do something about the situation like they'd planned. He just hadn't counted on how good it felt.

Was he a moron?

He should have known better. He should have known better after that one night with his best friend that nothing was ever as simple as pretending. He supposed the only good thing to come out of this was the fact that the blue eyed goddess in front of him was showing signs that she might actually be outgunned in this scenario. A woman she could deal with--to a degree. A man was another matter entirely. Because now not only would she have to compete with another person. No, now she would have to compete with his new found gender preference.

"Boyfriend?" She uttered the word like she didn't believe him. "Since when are you and the famous Sasuke Uchiha dating?" She wrinkled her nose. "And for that matter since when have you been gay?"

He was readying a cocky response. Really, he was. But the bastard who was presently pressing his... hard on... into his backside beat him to it.

"Since I bent him my leather sofa last week," he purred right next to Naruto's ear, smirking. His lashes were dangerously low, giving everyone who looked his way the impression of a man starved and sated all at once. And then he was turning the blond around in his arms, hands resting gently on his lower back. One reached up to run delicate fingers across his cheek and up into his mess of blond hair. He held Naruto's gaze.

It was heated, powerful, passionate, hungry and demanding all at once. Naruto couldn't look away. Instead, he just stared back, with as much want as the coal eyed man before him was giving.

He teased his lips with his own, whispering just so Ino could hear him. His lashes were still barely lowered. He wasn't kissing him.. but the dare, the suggestion was all evident in his eyes and touch. "He's glorious when he screams..."

Oh _hell_... again.

He felt his heart rate speed up. He felt his insides rush with a new found fire. His blood was definitely rushing somewhere too. And not in the direction of his brain. He wanted him. And he wanted him right now. He didn't give a damn if he was one on the receiving or taking end at this point. He just wanted him.

Naruto reached up with both hands, brushing them across both of Sasuke's cheeks as the ebony haired man dropped his. When he spoke, a bare whisper across his lips, it would be only Sasuke who would hear him. "Tonight..." And then he really was slanting his mouth across his, sliding his tongue into his mouth and tasting him for all he was worth. He was kissing back and Naruto was thrilled. He teased, he nipped, he licked. And it was only when someone hollered a cat call at them both Naruto stopped. Stopped and stared into Sasuke's eyes much like he had done that night when they were both drunk.

He was searching for something. Anything. Some kind of sign that said he cared about him. That he wanted more out of this just as much as Naruto did. He knew it was hopeless though. No matter what he saw, what he wanted to see, Sasuke would never commit. Not to him or anyone else.

Ever.

He exhaled slowly and turned to Ino.

She was fuming. Her face wasn't red. But, you could tell by the look in her eyes she was ready to scratch someone's out. "But..." she said stupidly, "He's a man!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and finally stepped forward. "Oh, get over yourself, Ino-pig. He doesn't want you. He never will. And he's perfectly happy being fucked senseless by his boyfriend." She smirked. "Not you."

It was like Ino had finally noted her presence. Her eyes bugged out of her head. Her face then turned to pure irritation and frustration. "You! What are you doing here?" She look on a smug look. "Isn't this place just a little too good for you, backwoods?"

"Backwoods?" Sakura gaped at her. "Are you serious?" All Ino did was stare at her smugly. "We grew up in the same town, you pig."

Ino chuckled. "Yeah, we did. But my daddy didn't shovel shit for a living."

"Oh, please. You're really gonna be that low?" She placed her hands on her hips, looking sure of herself. "What, did your puny brain run out of insults to come up with?" She knew she hated the blond joke hint.

"Bitch!" She spat at her.

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Pig!"

"Enough!" Naruto finally stepped in and pulled both girls apart. He immediately regretted though when Ino tried to latch onto him once more.

"Let go of Naruto. He has a boyfriend, dumbass."

Ino stooped so low as to simply stick her tongue out at her.

Sasuke meanwhile drew a long hand hard down his face. He was hard. He was irritated. He wanted to fuck and the flight only two hours ago did nothing for his disposition. And all three of them were starting to annoy him.

"Sakura," he said.

"Hm?" She perked up immediately. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"Call my brother and tell him we'll be on our way back in the morning."

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

Ino arched a brow. "What are you, his maid?"

Sakura turned, cell phone in hand and glared at Ino. "No," she smirked, "I'm his assistant. Although, my job does occasionally include taking out the trash for both him and Naruto." She gave the woman one more sweep of her gaze to emphasize her meaning. "By force if deemed necessary." Then she was turning on her heel to find a quiet place to make her call.

Ino gaped at her. The hell?!

"Yamanaka."

Ino looked over Naruto's shoulder at a very irritated Sasuke Uchiha. "Yes?"

She could have sworn she saw a blood vessel twitch above his right eye. "Kindly remove you hands from my boyfriend." He paused. "If you don't...I will ask Sakura to come back. And I will make sure she does her job." There was another dramatic pause. "Perfectly."

Ino blinked, a shiver running through her body. Did he mean Sakura would beat her down? Her? Ino Yamanaka? And since when did Sakura play bodyguard to one of the hottest guys on Hollywood? Much less two? After another quick glare from Uchiha she disentangled herself from Naruto.

Naruto was breathing a sigh of relief. Finally. If he had any idea how this night was going to be he would have... He knew he couldn't have. He'd had no choice but to come and get this woman for the movie.

Fucking Uchiha.

Fucking Itachi.

This was all his fault.

Naruto looked down at Ino. He wasn't thrilled about this at all. It had to be done though. "I'm going to make a halfway decent attempt at talking business here. Alright?"

Ino sighed long and dramatically. She flourished a hand to the side. "Very well. Can we at least sit down though? I just got here and I haven't even had a drink yet."

Sasuke nodded. "That's fine. I need one myself." He was walking towards a table. However, as he did he reached for Naruto, finding an even pace with him he settled his hand on the small of the blond's back. He wasn't leading him. The man knew where he could go all on his own. No, part of him was doing it to live up to this stupid act. The other part was doing it because... he wanted to.

They all quickly took their seats and made their orders to their sever.

Naruto interlaced his hands and placed them on the table in front of him. Itachi had been specific. It had to be Ino and no one else. He was sure she'd agree. Really he knew her. She'd jump at the chance to work with him. He wasn't worried about it. Even with Sasuke breathing down her neck to leave him alone. No, she would be waiting to pounce; waiting until he and the raven haired man broke it off. Either that or until he was alone and she could jump his bones.

"Itachi wants you to work on the wardrobe for the movie. I'm sure you got the contract?"

She nodded. "Yes, I did. It was faxed over this morning. I sent it right over to my lawyer to review."

"And?"

"And," she smiled,"I love the idea. I'm more than willing to work with you and both the Uchiha brothers. I just have one concern."

Naruto arched a brow. What could she possibly be concerned about? The contract was solid. It left no room for any worry on her part. It was standard. They used it with numerous designers. "Which is?"

"It's not really a concern... more like a curiosity."

He sighed. She was dragging it out. It was one of the thing she hated about her. She would hold something out in front of you and just... dangle it. Like you were a dog asking for a steak. "What is it?" He asked patiently.

She drummed her finger on the table a few times. "This script..." She pursed her lips. Her eyes shot from one man to the other. "Is it a true story?"

Naruto's gaze narrowed. "Ino..."

"Hm?"

"Do you want the contract or not?"

She sighed dramatically again. "Oh, fine. You know I'm not going to say no. Even if it wasn't you asking the deal is just too good to pass up."

Naruto nodded. Finally. "Alright. I expect you'll be leaving in the morning with us?"

She nodded. "Yes." She thanked the waiter as their drinks arrived. "I need to change the flight to the afternoon though."

"Why?" Sasuke was asking. He didn't like delays.

"Why?" She repeated his question with a grin as she set down her drink. "Because, Mr. Uchiha, I have people to call. I have to arrange things. I can't just leave without them. You can't possibly expect me to design these clothes without workers." She arched a brow. "And I'm not hiring new ones just for this movie because you want to leave two hours earlier."

He nodded, admitting defeat. She wasn't the first designer to prefer it that way. They could be incredibly picky people when it came to who they were use to working with, "Fine, we'll leave later as well."

Naruto looked at him questionably, but, wisely left it alone.

Sakura came back at that moment. "Sasuke," she began.

"Yes?"

She smiled. "Itachi says to call him when we land. He'll have a car come pick us all up."

His brow furrowed. "I can handle that part. He's not my mother."

She chuckled. "He was very insistent, it seems. He wants you to take a look at the movie set, check out our actors and meet the director."

He nodded. "Very well." He reached for his drink as Sakura joined them at the table.

Ino wrinkled her nose at the girl. "Do I have to put with you during this whole thing?"

Sakura frowned. "No."

Ino beamed.

"_I_ have to put up with _you_, pig."

If looks could kill Ino would have slaughtered Sakura. At present the pink haired assistant seemed to ignore her and make her order for a drink.

While the conversation continued between the two women and seemed to somehow mellow out to mild banter... Sasuke watched Naruto. _Tonight_... The word drifted around his mind. It was like the lingering promise of a lover. Had he said it as apart of the act? No... he'd said it quietly enough that only Sasuke had heard him.

What did it mean?

Naruto had said he wanted nothing from Sasuke but friendship. And then he'd went and agreed to this idiotic ploy. All because of some stupid designer who couldn't keep her hands to herself. What did he want? Sasuke hated playing games. Either Naruto wanted him or he didn't.

In the end he knew he didn't have a choice. If he asked Naruto anything he'd get the same response. That he wanted nothing from him. He just needed him for this damned game. He needed him to be a friend. He needed him to pretend he... felt something deeper for him for Yamanaka. And he just didn't have the heart to tell him no. He didn't have the strength to tell his best friend he might be loosing more than his sanity in this.. deal.

He suddenly wanted to get very drunk all over again. He wanted to. But look where that idea had gotten him the last time? All but rock solidly confused and frustrated about Naruto.

Why did he suddenly feel like a puppet?

Sasuke Uchiha was not a puppet.

He felt like one...

Sasuke would go on caring about Naruto and wanting something more from him. He always would. And he knew, deep in his heart, no matter how many women he slept with... No one would make him feel the way he best friend did.

No one.

The idea made him want to scream. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. Did he have any idea what he was doing to him? Probably not... And Sasuke would have to keep it that way. Why you ask? Simple... even if he didn't love Naruto they way he was quite possibly heading towards... he still loved him as a friend. Enough to not rid him with the guilt of his feelings.

He loved him enough to let him go physically... He just didn't know if he could say the same about 'emotionally'...


	10. Chapter 10

**..Chapter Ten..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

The night moved on with no more talk about the movie. Ino still made several shameless attempts at flirting with Naruto. Sakura eventually got irritated about the remarks the blond was throwing his way and the death glares from her employer. So, after a while she managed to drag a none too happy blued eyed diva away from the table to ask about the DJ.

It left the two men at the table to do nothing more than glance at one another, shift uncomfortably in their seats, or simply ignore the heated blushes which appeared only now and then on their respectful faces.

Sasuke stood up, pushing his chair behind him in his wake. "I'm going. I'll see you back at the hotel."

Naruto jumped up after him. "I'll join you."

Sasuke arched a brow.

"If you leave me by myself she'll bug me all night." He admitted.

Sasuke nodded and moved to go with Naruto by his side. He didn't object when his hand slid into his own, fingers lacing through. The touch sent a rush up his arm.

Of course Naruto didn't want to go with him because he actually wanted to spend time with him. He was kidding himself into thinking he might really want something more. Naruto had made it more than apparent he wasn't going to risk his emotions on Sasuke. Could he blame him? Could he blame himself? Once more he was reminding himself of his track record. Not only would he hurt Naruto if they took a chance on this... but himself as well when he ruined it for the both of them.

The cab ride home was met with silence. You could feel the tension in the air as Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's. When he glanced at him in confusion, with hurt, all he could say was, "She's not watching anymore."

Naruto didn't nod, he didn't speak, he just stared at him for a long while. His head eventually turned to the window and gazed out at the passing scenery.

Sasuke had no idea what to make of it. He wasn't sure he even wanted to make anything of it. He'd done his job tonight. He'd played the role of doting, lustful boyfriend who only had eyes for Naruto. He'd given more than enough jealous glances Ino's way. It was something he never did with anyone before. If a woman wanted to leave him, he let her. By then the interest was normally gone and he was on to the next girl with little less than a glance.

Funny how he didn't want to this time.

Even if it this was a ploy he found he hadn't stared at anyone all night but Naruto. He always did that. Always. Still... it hadn't been that long. He still had time to slip up and find a girl. Naruto still had time to convince the Sakura she was the one for him. A thought which burned him to his core with pain like no other before it.

The cab came to a stop and both men slid out. Sasuke tossed the driver a few bills more than required and followed Naruto. Once they reached the elevator he pressed the button. The endless gap seemed to only get larger between them. The heat hadn't receded though. Even after all that time he was still hard and wanting for the blond. Perhaps he'd take a shower and get it out of his system with his hand.

Once they reached the top he was pulling out his card key and sliding it into the lock. The green light flashed on and he entered. The door clicked behind Naruto quietly. The room was still pitch dark from earlier.

He began to reach for the switch just as something unexpected happened. He felt a hot breath on his neck and soft hands reaching around for his belt buckle. He jerked in surprise and pleasure as soft voice whispered in his ear, breathing across his neck and making his flesh goosebump in anticipation.

"I told you... Tonight." His voice was deep and husky.

Sasuke didn't understand a damn thing. Not even when the pants slid to floor about his ankles or when his friend reached a hand down his front, grabbing at him. He cried out softly, biting his lower lip.

What the hell was going on? Naruto never acted this way... Didn't he... hadn't he... No. He couldn't do it. He had to get away from him. This wasn't what he wanted. Not by a long shot. He pulled his legs from his pants so as not to trip and pulled Naruto's hands out of his boxers. He pushed away from him, breathing heavily as he made some distance between them. He had to think.

He had to.

But Naruto was having none of. He advanced on him in the dark.

Sasuke stepped back and placed his hands on his chest. He felt fear, anger and pent up lust welling up in his body. "Stop," he all but barked at him.

"I want you." Was all he said. "You want me." Was next. "It's mutual and doesn't have to mean a thing."

Sasuke could only blink at him in the dark, coal depths finally adjusting. He could see lust in those eyes. He could see all the things he wanted from Naruto reflected in those blue depths. He still held him at a distance even as Naruto pushed again, only slightly.

"Let me have you. I'm telling you it's ok. I don't want more. It'll be just like all those times before when none of those women meant nothing to you." He was trying to give him an out; a way to sate them both with no strings attached. It's what Sasuke would want. He knew that. He just couldn't go on like this anymore. Pretending that he wanted him when he really did and doing nothing about it.

Something about the way he said it, not just the words sent anger flushing through Sasuke's system. It would mean nothing? He wanted to sate them both? He was trying to give him an out... And normally Sasuke would take it. Normally he'd be overjoyed. It was all he wanted to hear from all his other liaisons.

"Nothing?" He whispered at the blond, half in disbelief.

He nodded. "Nothing."

Sasuke face turned into a fit of anger, or as close at it could get considering him. "You want it to mean nothing?"

"Yes," he said again, not understanding what was bothering him. So, instead he just reached for him. "It will mean nothing. Just a mutual need being sated." He moved his hands away from his chest, leaning in to capture his lips. For a while it looked like he was going to let him.

Instead, Sasuke wound him around and threw him on the nearby bed; practically tossing him on it. "Nothing?" He said again. "You want it to mean nothing?" His lips twisted into a heated scowl. "Fine. If you want it so bad. If you want it to mean nothing... Very well. I'll take you as I took the rest of them. I treat you just the same and no different." He moved over him, and with a quickness Naruto had never seen him display he unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and pulled off his lower clothing--boxers included--in one fell movement. "Don't complain tomorrow when you can't move, Uzumaki." He voice was low, powerful and filled with lust.

He wasn't even taking the time to unbutton his shirt. No, he was ripping it open, buttons flying in every direction and hitting the wood floors with a series of clicks. His own clothing was tossed aside with the same powerful, raw and needy quickness.

Naruto felt his breath catch. What the hell was this? Sasuke had never treated him this way.. he never treated anyone this way. He edged up towards the headboard, trying to get away from him. His breathing was erratic and a tinge of red ran over the bridge of his nose. He had to admit, this new side of him did make him want more... but it also scared him just a little bit. Especially when the raven haired man followed him up the bed, in all his naked hard glory like an animal stalking his prey. His eyes were heated and half closed. Soft strands of black dangled, slightly, shading them from view and making him only look more deadly.

"Sasuke...I... I don't think..."

He growled above him. "No, you didn't think. At all. As usual." He leaned down and bit--hard--into his neck.

Naruto cried out in both pain and pleasure as he arched into him. "Sasuke.. stop.. I..."

When he released his neck he was breathing across it as he spoke, his voice was deep and filled with a low rage. "No." He ordered. "This is what you wanted. This is what I'm giving you." He licked a path up his neck before speaking again. "Now you know why I switched women so much." He chuckled softly, sexually. "They bored me."

He was crying out again and tearing his hands into the sheet below as he bit into him again; this time on his ear. His body was shaking with both want and fear. It was something new to him. He'd never been with someone like this before. He wasn't sure if he wanted to push him away or beg for more.

Hell... was all he thought as the man above him ground harshly, cruelly, into his erection with his hips and his own hard length. He'd had no idea Sasuke could be like this. And now he understood why all those women wanted him so damned badly. The full realization of how good his best friend really was in bed had finally set in. He hadn't been prepared for this. Not in the least. This... monster hiding beneath his friend's skin... it made him shudder and tear into his flesh with his own nails.

"I'm not going to be nice to you, Naruto." He smirked against this neck as he pressed his erection up against his hole. "Let's see how long you last."

He was daring him. He was waiting and pausing to see just how far Naruto would take this before finally just pushing him off his body and gave up this little... game. He was teasing him, bullying him into a corner and waiting for him to call his bluff. All the blond could think was... like hell. His own eyes narrowed as Sasuke pulled back and stared into... sexy-dangerous smirk still in place.

He didn't allow his features to change. He held that gaze. He held it and reached for his hips, digging his nails into his flesh as he began to pull him forward. For a moment it seemed like something flashed in Sasuke's eyes. Something akin to fear or surprise. He looked like he was ready to stop him entirely.

He had another thing coming.

With a small wince he was pulling his hips against his own, forcing Sasuke's hard erection into his hole. He didn't cry out, he didn't make a noise. No, if this bastard wanted a submissive he'd sure as hell get one. But he wasn't going to play the simpering damsel in distress to his big bad wolf.

Sasuke growled down at him. Half in pleasure and half in angered shock. He assumed he'd back off, run away, or push him aside and quit this whole game. What he hadn't expected was Naruto to call his bluff and pull his throbbing member--without so much as an adjusting with lubricant or fingers--right into his tight hole.

He was angry at him. He was furious and he still wanted him. He was impressed at the same time. No one, not even his best bed mate, had ever done that before. He always had to get them ready for it. He always had to use his fingers or a lubricant. It was obvious Naruto was in pain. He was just hiding it very well. His mind was reeling with awe and pride. Pride because he'd called his dare and made such a drastic 'chess' move. He almost felt like he was at his mercy, despite the fact that he was the dominate in this. He'd never known before that someone in a submissive position could be so... strong... hold so much over him in power.

"Move," Naruto growled up at him as he propped himself up on his forearms and came in close to his face.

His eyes narrowed a fraction. "I say when we move." And then he was. He was moving and moving hard. Neither of them made a face beside the flat line of their lips as they thrust into one another. Neither one let their gaze break. It was like a battle of wills, of who could go longer without giving in, without crying out at the pleasure and pain of it all.

Naruto reached up, tangling his hands into his coal strands and gripped them hard, tight. Sasuke felt like his scalp was going to be ripped right off. His jaw clenched and he drove in harder with his hips. The sound smacked in the room. Sweat dripped off his body and his partner's. They were slick with liquid of the lust and passion. And Sasuke loved every moment of it. He couldn't get enough. He felt like he was drowning. Like he was dying a death far better than any before it.

When Naruto released his hair he was reaching down. Pale digits wrapped about his neck and gripped. He wasn't chocking him. It would simply force the blood to stop traveling to his brain.

Naruto jolted as he felt a hand about his neck. He stared up at him as he was forced down into the soaked plushness of the sheets. At first he felt a rush of fear run through him. That was until he realized he could still breath just enough not to pass out. He felt hazy and his body began to numb. and just when he thought he was going to pass out for real... he released him.

Blood suddenly rushed to his head and he felt euphoric. It was like nothing he'd ever known in his life combined with the feel of the man on top pounding into him. His eyes crested stars and his body flooded with life. Air filled his lung as he took a deep breath inward. Oh god...he'd never known... Christ it was good.

"More.." He found himself ordering to man above him.

Sasuke smirked down at him, twisting his hips enough to hit the spot just right. He watched as Naruto winced slightly, in pleasure and in pain. "When I want to." He was being coy of course. Because he was just as ready as Naruto was to let go. "Come when I say and not before." And then he was hitting that spot again as he gripped Naruto's hard flesh between his hand. He could tell the man below him, despite his contained cries and need to show him he could go without giving in... was very close. It was with heated words and quick movements as he began to crash into oblivion that he finally order him to go over the edge. "Come. Now."

And he did. He came all over his hand. He came all over his stomach. And when Sasuke came with him they were both crying out and staring into each other's eyes.

All he could think was how really done for he was.

How the blond beneath him had called in out and took each moment of their 'dance' and his need with utter grace and the will of a seasoned submissive at least five years into her making.

Fuck.


	11. Chapter 11

**..Chapter Eleven..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Coal black orbs stared out the small oval window to look down at the scenery as they prepared to land. Everything seemed to small from even this height. He reached up and touched his fingers to his lips as he sighed in resignation. He was trying to forget. To forget those lips on his, those nails in his back, the way he arched and stared him in the eyes. He was trying to ignore how much he missed that touch. He was trying very hard to ignore the warmth running up his thigh as said object of his thoughts brushed his leg against his own.

His eyes closed as he attempted to get his breathing under control and stop his heart from ramming against his chest like a battering ram.

When they'd woken up this morning Naruto hadn't said a word to him. He just... pulled away from his body and got dressed. He hadn't said a word to him when they packed up or even when Sakura told them it was time to go. He hadn't spoken a sentence when they left the hotel or got in the car. He hadn't even looked at him when they got on the plane. And he sure as hell hadn't uttered a phrase since they began to land.

This is what he'd been worried about. He knew the moment they started this whole thing, no, the morning Naruto had told him how he really felt if they went down this route... sober... their friendship would start to fall apart.

Naruto wanted more. He wanted more. He just didn't know if he could give him more. But why not? The only person he'd slept with in the past few weeks was the blond. It was just like his brother said. Had Naruto noticed at all? He was practically with him all the time now. He had to notice.

Could he commit?

Yes, he could.

The question was would Naruto believe him?

ooo

The only vocals in the long limo drive from the air port to the set were that of Ino and Sakura. Both girls chatted on aimlessly while Sakura tried to keep Ino's grubby hands off Naruto. The blond was ...irritating to say the least. But, she wasn't nearly as bad as he had planned on. He did find it annoyingly distracting to keep having to glare at her whenever she tried to scoot in closer to Uzumaki. He wasn't a possessive man by any means, but he just didn't want her touching Naruto. It was bad enough she managed to sit next to him. He'd almost ordered her to find another seat in the large interior. Then he had to remind himself of just who he was.

Sasuke Uchiha did not bark out words like a dog in heat.

He wanted to touch him. He wanted to take his hand in his own. Not just because of Yamanaka but because he genuinely wished to be close to him. How was he suppose to convince him of how he felt when he wouldn't even look at him?

The car slowly pulled to a stop, signaling they'd reached their destination. A moment later the driver was pulling around and opening the door for them all. Sakura and Ino stepped out first. When Naruto moved to exit as well he grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

The blond turned to stare at him for the first time in over eight fucking hours.

His eyes narrowed. "We need to talk."

"I'd rather not." He was trying to move again, but Sasuke's hand held firmly. He narrowed his own gaze. "Let me go."

"We can't keep going on like this, Naruto."

"Like what?" His voice edged on sarcasm.

He frowned and then turned his lips to a flat line as he came in close to his face. "Like we're not lovers. Like you hate my fucking guts. If you keep up like this..." He trailed on.

"You don't have to do it, you know." He looked away. "We can just cut this thing at the noose and be done with it. I'll fend her off some other way."

His voice was deep and ordering as he took Naruto's other arm in his free hand so he could force him to face him. "It's not about her anymore, damnit. It's about us. It's about the sex and..." He fought for words, angry and lust running through his veins. "I can't keep going on like this." His voice raised a level, almost near hysterics.

"Like what?" Cold blues looked almost worried.

He met that gaze. "I can't keep playing this game with you. My heart can't take it anymore Naruto. It's just..." He felt his breath catch and his insides cut into pieces as he bore himself mercilessly. "I've felt this way about you since we became friends. I didn't realize it until months after you were gone. I've never felt this way about a man before. It's something new and I..." He swallowed. "I afraid I'm falling for you."

Sasuke could see the surprise in his eyes. He tried to read those eyes. He tried to read his features. He tried desperately to search for some kind of sign that Naruto wanted what he did. That he believed him.

Naruto pulled out of his hold and backed up in the seat. He ran hand through his short strands. "This isn't funny, Sasuke." His voice was deadly.

His eyes widened in shock. This wasn't going how he wanted it to. At all. "Naruto... I'm not.."

He laughed, bitterly. "I've seen you play some petty games with girls over the years. I admit, they were never convincing as this one. But, I know when I'm being played. I just never thought you'd do it to me. Love?" He shook his head. "Sasuke Uchiha will never fall in love. Remember when you told me that?"

He felt something crush and break inside him. How could he turn this around on him by recalling something so... so far in his past? Of course he'd always thought that. It was during a time when women were tools and toys. Before he'd ever met Sakura and realized that in this world there are a handful of lovely intelligent women who refuse to be manipulated. Even by him.

"I'm not playing a game with you. I'm serious." His voice came out a little more lighter than he wanted it.

"No, you are. And you're doing it to me. That's why it hurts." He turned to exit the car, but paused a moment, as if needing to say something more...

"I won't cut it off if that's what you're wanting to know." He said tightly to the blond. "I told you I'd do it and I don't back out of such things."

Naruto paused a moment longer before giving a brief nod and exiting the car.

All Sasuke could do was sit there and helplessly look at his hands. He watched them shake. He watched as his heart sat teetering in his lap. If one had such an imagination one would see the bloodied mess like a metaphor come to life. He felt something prick at his eyes and shut them tightly, refusing to cry. He hadn't cried since he was a child and wouldn't start now.

"Sasuke?"

He looked up and saw Sakura leaning into the car. He looked away immediately and tried to make tone sound even. "I'll be out in a moment." But she was right there beside him, shutting the door to the outside. He felt her soft hands on his arm as he gently rubbed.

"Sasuke..." Her voice was soft. "It's ok."

He looked over at her then, eyes rippling with unsure and unchecked emotions. He could tell by the look on her face she'd hear every word. He looked back down at his hands at he felt his face puff with grief. "Did anyone..."

"No," she shook her head. "I was the only one to stay behind." She reached up and gently pushed aside a few of his short black strands so she could see his face. She reached over and grabbed is chin. It was slow and tender as she forced his eyes on her, to meet her gaze. "You can cry." She smiled faintly. "I'll be here."

He felt the first tear fall and tried to hold in a chocked sob as his delicate lips parted. He shut his eyes tightly. It had been all he needed to hear. Someone's voice telling him he could cry and it was perfectly alright to do so.

He felt her reach for him, pulling his body against hers. He didn't know what to do at first. It'd been a long time since anyone besides his mother had held him while he cried. He shakingly wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled her tightly to him as he let it all out.

"I'm sorry," he breathed against her shoulder.

"For what?" She rubbed gentle circles on his back.

"I'm ruining your clothes."

She smiled. "It's alright. You can replace them."

He wanted to smile. He wanted to laugh. But it still hurt so much. He reached up, tangling his hands in her hands at the base of her neck as he buried himself further into her form. "You're a good friend."

"So are you."

He found himself slowly pulling back and taking the offered tissue from her hand. He didn't know where she got it, but, assumed a mother like her should have it handy. He began to wipe his face with it and sighed. "How did this happen?"

"Sex?"

He frowned at her attempt at teasing. "No. How does someone manage to think that... a confession of love is.. false? Was I not earnest enough? I've never had this kind of problem with a woman before."

"Well," Sakura stated, "That's half your problem."

He arched a brow. "How so?"

She laughed at him. "One, Naruto isn't a woman. He isn't going to react the same way. Two, you're his best friend... and you have a reputation for being... well, you know. I don't need to spell it out. And three.."

"There's a third one?"

She nodded. "Yes, there is. Three... men don't always like it when women throw themselves shamelessly at them. Now, I realize that... this whole relationship isn't about gender. You're both men and it's only natural things are going to work differently."

He frowned. "What do you propose I do?"

She smiled. "You're so silly, Sasuke. And so use to playing the pursuer. Why do you think you got bored with all those women so easily? Hm? Think about it for a second."

And he did. He thought about it. He wasn't a stupid man. He was a creature of the world. He knew how things worked. Why had he gotten bored with all those women? It hadn't been because they were bad in bed, despite what he told Naruto.

She sighed. "Ok, obviously this is a bit hard for even you to process. So, I'll spell it out for you."

He blinked at her.

"Men like the chase. The enjoy pursuing the object of their want and affection." She smirked. "This is basic playboy 101 and you didn't know that?"

He grunted. Of course he did. It just didn't occur to him to do so with Uzumaki. The man was a creature of honesty and up front truths. He preferred to know things from an open line of communication. He conveyed this. "Naruto isn't like that. He hates being manipulated. It's why I tried being honest with him."

She rolled her eyes at him. "And look how well that worked out. Listen, he's not going to believe you as it now stands. Right now the only image he has of you in his mind is the picture of the playboy."

"How is playing... 'chase' going to change his mind about that? Won't that make it worse?" His head was starting to hurt.

"Not... necessarily..." She looked to be thinking for a while.

He sighed and sat back in the seat. This was.. just as bad as him pretending to be Naruto's boyfriend. Hell, it might even be worse! "I don't want to play games anymore Sakura." His voice was weak as he stared forward.

She sighed as well and rested her hand over his. She met his eyes as he gazed at her. "I know you don't want to. I'm not asking you to. I just need you to be... coy."

"Coy?"

She nodded. "Be your normal reserved self. Just be a little more... withdrawn. Not in a bad way. Give him just enough to want more without really giving anymore."

He just stared at her.

She grumbled slightly. "Instead of kissing him just brush his lips. Instead of holding his hand all time walk with him and let your fingers brush his own. Instead of just eating in front of him... make love to your food."

This time he stared at her, not in shock, but in admiration. "Sakura.."

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"You do realize, of course, you could of had me a long time ago with such handy skills."

She laughed at him as she opened the door and let her gaze languidly trail over his body, almost causing him to shudder at the effect her eyes had on him. "Oh," she said huskily, "Mr. Uchiha," she went on deadly breathless like a lover's voice in the middle of the night, "you have _no_ idea."


	12. Final Warning

**Final Warning (Ha!)  
**

You guys suck, you know that? XP Just kidding. Alright, so after much deliberation and reviews sent my way... I've decided to keep LCA up. BSV2 is still coming down. So, if you want it? Get it by the 5th, ok? I've extended the date for a few people that messaged me with whatever question or reason. LCA will stay up, but BSV2 is coming down for good. Maybe when when I'm done with my other fics I'll update LCA.

Good news for you guys! And in the end good news for me. My paperwork for the school to verify my stuff through the government grant (pell) I got didn't get in one time... sooooo I won't be taking classes this fall. I will in the spring and summer. Why is this good news for me? Well, because I'm going to Dragon*con at the end of August and don't wanna miss classes on a full time schedule. It's good news for you because it means I'll have more time to write if you read my other fics.

I can't promise when I'll get back to work on LCA, but I can promise I will at some point. People keep telling me it's too good a read to not update it at all. Thanks again for the support ^,^

**--Blade**


End file.
